Darkening Skies
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: He was always treated like trash and hid behind a mask.Guess they forgot what sensei said"Look underneath the underneath. He smiled cruelly at the others and in response they backed away in fear. How he loved making them suffer.Character Bashing and possibly other pairs.Dark Naru/Kyuu-GODlikeNaru zanpakto-Bring darkness upon the world ,Tsukikomori.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Naruto, if I did he would be more intelligent .Sorry for spelling.

I don't own the song ' Edge of the Earth ' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Warnings:** There may be yaoi. Characters might be a bit oc .Sasuke and other character bashing (INFO)

'Thoughts' 'thoughts' "talking" **"talking"** bold is demon talking

**_LYRICS_**

On with the story then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know enough to know the way.<strong>_

_**Six billion people just one name.**_

Naruto was a good boy. He never did anything to anyone. He was always left alone. The children never played with him. They never sold him anything, if they did it was overpriced. He was so lonely. He saw that children had families. Why didn't he have one?

It was a cold day in Konoha. It was raining with great fury. Almost as if the sky was crying. You could hear yells in a part of Konoha. If you listen closely you could tell they were the cries of a child.

That was what a civilian heard. The civilian went to see what was causing the commotion. He followed the noise to a dark alley.

I found tomorrow in today.

Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change.

He was shocked at what he saw. He saw a couple of the villagers beating a child. He saw that there was also some shinobi.

"What is going on here?" He shouted.

The crowd momentarily stopped beating the child. They looked at the person that made them stop what they were doing.

_**You wanna be the one in control.**_

_**You wanna be the one who's alive.**_

_**You wanna be the one who get's to be old.**_

_**It's not a matter of luck, it's just a matter of time.**_

"Were beating up the Demon. That's what we're doing. Got a problem with that?" One of the shinobi answered.

'The demon?' He took a closer look and saw that it was the demon child.

He smiled sadistically. He's wife was killed during the Attack. He had wanted revenge for a long time.

Stand out on the edge of the earth.

"No not at all, but mind if I join in?"

They all smirked. A civilian answered for them.

"No we don't mind."

They continued to beat him.

They did not know Naruto was listening through the pain. How could he have been foolish enough to think that he would help him? They hated him, despised him. He had been hated his whole life for reasons he did not know.

_**Stand out on the edge of the earth.**_

_**Dive into the center of fate.**_

_**Walk right in the sight of a gun.**_

_**Look into the new future's face.**_

'Why are they doing this to me? What did I ever do them? I never did anything to make them hate me! So...why?' He thought.

Blood was dripping from his body to the cold hard floor. The ground was so cold... But he was used to it. He had never had a source of warmth anyways. The orphanage just kept him locked up in a room, like an animal.

They never gave him anything to eat. When they did it was either rotten or poisoned.

The other children at the orphanage always bullied him. They even hit him and when he did fight back for defense the adults would hit him repeatedly. Even if it was just a small shove.

The mob was growing in number.

A civilian had heard of the demon being beaten out in alley so he went to see if this was true. When he found out it was true he was really happy. He went to tell his friends of what was happening, and his friends had told their friends and so on.

There were people of all ranks. There were civilians, Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, hell there were even ANBU there!

They were cheering them on. They were all shouting the same thing .Being in sync... 'Kill the Demon ' 'Kill him!' 'KILL HIM!'

They were getting tired of him not reacting to the beatings so they did the logical thing... Beat him with even more force.

The shinobi added chakra to their attacks and the civilians just beated him with anything they could get their hands on, it included sticks, stones ,knives ,poles ect.

Naruto was still holding on but then he heard something that had frightened him very much.

"Let's burn him!" Someone in the crowd had shouted.

There were shouts of agreement throughout the crowd.

"What a good idea!" A man that was beating him had smiled widely at the idea at seeing him burn.

They dragged Naruto by the hair. He was kicking and screaming.

"Please stop! I didn't do anything to you! Please stop!"

Naruto's frantic cries were ignored.

"Shut up demon! Don't try to manipulate us "A woman known for being in the Council and for her pink hair had yelled. She had a deep hatred for the demon. (I don't know her name so ill just make up one)

Everybody in the crowd agreed with her. He was so horrified ... What did he do ? Why do they keep on calling me demon? I'm not a demon ...Those were the thoughts running through the four year old head.

Kami have mercy on him.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner the better." An ANBU with a dog mask had said.

"Who'll do the honors?"

"Why doesn't everyone do it?"

Shouts of the villagers filled the air. One word. One decision. The answer to the question was simple to them.

He couldn't hear anything they were saying. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating rapidly. Then he heard it...

"HELL YEA!"

He felt like his heart had stopped. His eyes were wide. He watched as they passed torches around lighting them with whatever they could find.

"TEN"

They were almost done lighting the torches.

"NINE"

About thirty more to go.

"EIGHT"

They were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"SEVEN"

The look in their eyes he did not like them at all.

"SIX"

Ten more to go.

"FIVE"

Surely they'll give him some mercy?

"FOUR"

They weren't completely heartless were they?

"THREE"

Dear lord...

"TWO"

They were done with the torches. If he ever survives this he vows to...

"ONE"

"ZERO" They all threw their torches at him.

Going through the air were torches, there were hundreds of them. It looked like the entire village was here.

Naruto watched as the torches came at him. Almost in slow motion ... One of them had hit the ground...

'I will make them pay! I Naruto Uzumaki vow to get revenge. There will be hell on Earth! '

The torches lit him up like a candle before he was even able to get a scream through his throat.

The something happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "A very, very enraged Hokage yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Oh SHIT' was the thought that went across everyone's mind.

They watched as the Hokage leaped down from the roof. He had some of his most trusted shinobi with him. They were the ones that actually had brains. He's robes flowed about him. He was graceful.. The people feared him, especially when he was angry. They had seen him angry before but not as much as what they were seeing right now. He was named 'The Professor' for a reason.

"ONE OF YOU PUT THAT FIRE OUT! YOU! TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL AND MAKE SURE HE GETS TREATED FOR HIS WOUNDS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The Hokage roared at the top of his lungs. Who knew he could yell like that?

He got the answer in the words of "YES SIR!"

"Someone tell me what the freaking hell is happening here before I send you all to Ibiki to get the answers for me and I give him permission to use ANY means necessary. He'll do such a good job it'll put his other victims to shame!"

"Uh-m Hokage-sama we were just doing you a favor by getting rid of the demon and-" The nervous civilian was interrupted by one of the Hokage's loyal ANBU members.

"YOU WERE DOING HIM A FAVOR! How in the fucking hell are you doing him a favor? Have you forgotten about the new law he had put in? NEVER, EVER mention the 'Demon' in Konoha! It was supposed to be a secret to keep the younger generation safe. Now nearly everyone in Konoha knows that the demon is sealed in that little BOY!" The ANBU with a Cat mask had said.

"But-"A young kunoichi had started but was interrupted by a Jounin.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you shinobi! Weren't you ever taught to never judge someone by their looks? By doing this you're disrespecting the Fourth's last wish!" A very furious Anko Mitarashi had said.

"It doesn't matter what you say once a demon always a demon!" The pink banshee bitch - ahem - Yoshino had said.

"Listen you pink haired bitch-" Anko had started before Sarutobi interfered.

"That's enough Anko. Let them believe what they want. I'll let them off with a warning this time. When they break the law again something bad will happen. Am I understood?"

Sighs of annoyance went throughout the crowd but they still agreed. Besides who wants to the T&I Department. Just walking in is suicidal. The people in there are insane.

An ANBU who had been jumping from roof to roof came up to Sarutobi.

"Sir Civilian Uzumaki Naruto has been treated as ordered. Requests your presence. He wanted to tell you about the patient's status"

Sarutobi just nodded and muttered thanks. His face was grim. How was Naruto? Was he fine? Was he even alive?

'I failed you Minato. Please forgive me... 'He thought as he made his way to the hospital to see the blonde's condition.

* * *

><p>I'll try to get next chapter as soon as i can.<p>

Remember reviews are love. HALO CHICK OUT.

Sorry for spacing!


	2. The Proposal

**Darkness Falls** - This is a yaoi story you have been warned. I do apologize for not updating earlier. I have not updated due to tests . Naruto IS going to be strong in this story. There will also be character bashing. Anko will be a sister figure to Naruto. There WILL be character bashing. You have been warned.

[ ( Info. ) ] **Lyrics Kyuubi talking / thoughts 'thoughts**

* * *

><p>The Hokage was very saddened because he could not keep his promise to Naruto. He didn't know where he went wrong. He always watched Naruto through his crystal ball. He had also sent ANBU to keep an eye on him, but it seems that even with his best shinobi they could not keep Naruto safe. The shinobi he had asked to watch Naruto were capable of defending Naruto should the need arise. Had he chosen the wrong people?<p>

The law he had placed was there for a reason. It wasn't there for some type of decoration! The civilians did not care for politics it seemed. Sarutobi KNEW there were some shinobi that hated Naruto with a passion but he didn't know which ones.

_'Son of a bitch! How the hell could I have been so stupid! I should have checked who it was I was leaving Naruto_ _with, because of that mistake he got hurt! '_The Hokage thought as he made his way to Konoha's hospital.

Shinobi beside him gave their leader worried glances. What they had seen would be kept a secret. They will make sure that no one else knows what happened that day. The last thing the little boy needed was more enemies. They were also quite shocked and disgusted at what they were doing to the innocent little boy.

Anko gritted her teeth. It wasn't right! They were the ones that were monsters! Such things should never happen! _'That little boy ... He is just like me. He is shunned for something neither he nor the others understand. They can't see past their grievances. Those little fuckers! I'll make sure that little boy is safe. I won't allow those bastards to touch him again!'_

The other shinobi beside Anko were having similar thoughts. They all looked at each other and nodded. They will help the blond get stronger but no one will ever know of his true strength until the time came. He will be a force to reckon with.

"Hokage-sama what is going to happen to the shinobi that were involved in Naruto's attack?" A shinobi named Kotetsu had said while still keeping his eyes on the road. The others were paying attention to what the Hokage was going to say. If the Hokage didn't take action then they would.

Sarutobi thought the question over. What had happened had shocked him quite a bit , but it just proved how much they hated the boy . The shinobi and villagers were still grieving for their losses it seemed . Sarutobi sighed. He actually didn't know what to do.

"I won't do anything" what the Hokage had said had shocked him. Why wasn't he going to do anything? This was outrageous! "I can't do anything, even if I wanted to. The council will probably not allow me to punish them. They will probably blame the whole situation on Naruto. I am sorry to say this but I don't know what to do. The best thing to do is to watch over Naruto and make sure no harm comes to him. "

The others were speechless. They weren't going to do anything? Those fuckers need to be punished. Those bastards should be with Ibiki in the fucking torture chamber! Such thoughts were going through their heads.

They had come to the Konoha hospital and were currently in the main entry. When the conversation about what would happen to the jackasses ended, they had stayed completely stayed quiet, which had freaked Sarutobi a bit.

Anko was positively livid. She was mad, pissed, and angry and she felt like destroying something. The other shinobi that were beside her were in the same condition as Anko. They felt like ripping some little fuckers throat out, namely the sons of bitches of the council .

"But Hokage-sama . . . we can't just sit here and do nothing. If we don't do anything they'll just think it's alright to hurt Naruto-kun!" Izumo said desperately trying to get some since into their Hokage's head. The others beside him nodded in agreement.

The Hokage just shook his head and said "No , they will not try to hurt Naruto-kun "

"Have you gone senile old man or are just naive? Of course they'll hurt Naruto! They hate him, hell the poor boy doesn't even know WHY he's hated! "Kotetsu yelled in rage. He quickly regained his composure and he realized what he did. "I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I didn't think. "He said with a quick bow.

The Hokage just gave him a smile. "No it's fine, besides I am happy that you care about Naruto-kun enough to defend him and , I meant what I said . " The others had looks of confusion on their faces and he quickly elaborated. "Do you all know why no one's going to hurt Naruto-kun?" They all had very, very confused faces now . They were right to have confused faces, besides there were only a hand full of people that don't hurt Naruto and even less people that will leave him alone.

"Where are you going at old man?" Anko said wanting to wrap up the conversation to visit said blond, besides they were already outside of the hospital. The others were feeling the same as Anko. The Hokage straightened up and looked in the eyes of every Shinobi present. His loyal shinobi immediately sensed the change of attitude and straightened up and had serious faces on now. "Follow me "The Hokage quickly turned around and walked in to the hospital. The others quickly followed behind him. A few people stopped whatever they were doing to bow down to him with a few mutterings of ' Hokage-sama'.

They quickly came to an empty patient's room and the Hokage quickly made some seals to sound proof the room. The others patiently were awaiting orders. The Hokage turned to look at them. There were currently two Chunnin , one Jonin and two ANBU [ ( I don't know what rank they were back then so just go with the flow ok ?) ]

"What I am about to tell you WILL be kept a secret understand ? " The others nodded at their Hokage not quite understanding what was going on. The Hokage took a deep breath [ ( Did I spell it right ? )] and quickly continued what he was saying " Do you accept the mission I am to give you ? Should you accept your life may be put in danger and this IS a long term mission. You have been warned. "The others looked at each other and nodded. The Hokage smiled at their responses, He knew he could trust them. " Your mission is an S-Class mission . Your mission is to protect Uzumaki Naruto at all cost. You will all be living in an empty estate In the Forest of Death. Do NOT tell anyone about your location. There will also be an increase in your check. One of you will also have to pick up Naruto-kun's money at the end of every month. You are also to provide all necessities [( I REALLY think I spelled that wrong )] for Naruto-kun . Do you all understand? "

The others were speechless. Anko had her mouth hanging open and so did Izumo and Kotetsu . They were quite sure that if the ANBU didn't have their mask on they would have had their mouths {(?)} hanging open too. The Hokage laughed at their expressions "Pick your mouths from the floor people or you'll have bugs flying into them. " Now then shall we visit Naruto-kun? "The answer he got was "HELL YEA" "YES" "FINALLY" and a few nods from the silent people. The Hokage dispelled the seals and walked outside of the room with the others once more following suit.

They went up to the desk where a nurse was talking on the phone. When she saw them she put down the phone and greeted them with a kind smile. "Hokage -sama what can I do for you?" He returned the smile and quickly replied "I'm here to see Naruto-kun. What room is he in?" The woman's smile faltered slightly when she heard Naruto's name. The woman spoke through gritted teeth although she tried to hide it everyone saw it "He" She said it as if she struggling to even say the word " is in room 103 " "Thank you" Anko said while glaring at the girl as though she committed the world's biggest sin . They quickly left the receptionist and walk through the long , white hallways.

The ANBU with the Ookami mask was a bit tense [(My character. Male person)] . The ANBU never liked the hospitals. It reminded him of bad memories. Sarutobi looked at his shinobi beside him. He was proud of them because they weren't part of the 99.9999% of civilian and shinobi retards. He was sure they were proud of the 0.0001% who weren't jackasses. He knew most of the people beside him. Anko Mitarashi was Orochimaru's former apprentice and was treated badly because of that. She was part of the T&I Department and most people were terrified because of her torture technique's. She also had a horrible temper and could cut any man's balls off if provoqued [(?)]. Izumo was a nice person with a good attitude and Kotetsu was the same, although they both often slacked in their jobs. He knew the cat ANBU is female and her name was Yugao Uzuki and is Gekko Hayate's lover [(I don't know if they were together back then so just go with the fucking flow pplz!)] . He knew next to nothing about Ookami , hell he didn't even know the person's gender!

Anko was giddy. She could finally see Naruto! She was very worried about him and she hoped that he was fine. She really wanted him to be fine, but when she saw him she saw that he had some serious injuries, but she hoped for the best. The others were also having similar thoughts.

"We're here." Sarutobi's voice had startled them from their thoughts. They were thinking so hard that they didn't notice that they had already arrived to their destination: Naruto's room.

They walked in the room and were greeted by a young doctor. His name was Senka. He had midnight black hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. Right now wasn't in a good mood and that was not good. When he was in a bad or troubled mood his eyes were cold as ice. He had been in a good mood but he had a patient that was recently brought in and was in a serious condition. Not physically but mentally.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Senka's Deal With The Hokage

I'm so sorry that it has been a long ass time that I had written. I just had some problems with my computer. My brother had reset the computer and deleted all of my files, so now I have to write it all over again. Now I'm saving all of my documents on a hard disk.

_Previously in the last chapter..._

_The Hokage had finally come to Naruto's room. Anko and the others had waited for a long time to see the little. When they got there they did see something ... unexpected. They saw that he was troubled but they didn't know why. They had waited to see Naruto, but was he even ok?_

* * *

><p>Senka turned toward the little boy who had just been recently brought in only a few hours ago. He had multiple bruises, glass embedded in his skin, and many deep gashes in his skin. The little boy had golden hair and sky blue eyes. His blue eyes didn't seem so blue though. They looked… Dead. Hell the little boy WAS on the verge of dying. So he did what he was supposed to do. He treated his wounds, bandaged him up, and let the little boy sleep.<p>

He noticed some things while he was treating the boy. He noticed the hate stares the little boy got when he came in by the hands of an ANBU. He didn't know what the little boy had done to get such stares from people. He glared at the people who were staring at the little boy in such a way. When they saw his glare they immediately backed off. One word: pathetic.

He had gently taken the little boy from the ANBU, and the shinobi gave him a message from the Hokage. "You are Senka-san, are you not?" He had said in a slightly breathless tone, suggesting he had been running for some distance. He nodded at him, and then continued what he was saying. "The Hokage wants the little boy to be treated to the best of your capabilities. Not some, a little, or a small amount: everything. Just save him and make sure he is healthy. Do you understand?" Senka just nodded at his instructions and proceeded to treat the boy. He took him to a room for some privacy, and gently put the little boy on the crisp, white bed.

After some time later he had finished his orders with some help of some people who did not seem to hate the little boy. Even if he didn't get people who didn't like the little boy, they wouldn't dare to hurt the ittle boy. Their jobs after all, were on the line. The little boy was currently sleeping soundly. At least he seemed on the outside. Many things did happen when one was asleep.

The Hokage was nervous when he had came and seemed to be in a very bad mood. Senka had wondered why he was in a bad mood and, why the Hokage seemed to care a lot for the little boy enough to take time off his busy schedule to visit him. He also had wondered HOW the little boy had gotten such serious wounds. He was curious now. He had only heard a bit off the gossiping nurses that were in the lounge area. He had heard that the little boy was a demon and... Was tied up and burned?

_'What the fuck'_ was the only thing he had managed to think. He'd made up his mind when he had heard that. He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. He had closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"U-m is Naruto here? If he is, is he fine?" Anko had asked nervously. He noticed that almost everyone in the room with the exception of the ANBU in the Ookami mask. Maybe they had all also cared for the blond?

"Yes he is fine" He stated calmly, while motioning toward the area where the boy was at. He looked so peaceful, but was he really? The things he had heard from the nurses, were they true?

The Hokage gave a sigh of relief and looked so much more relaxed now that he knew the boy was fine.


	4. The Truth

Once for the delay. I have been studying for very important tests and my teacher will have my head if I don't. I really want to pass so I HOPE THAT YOU ALL AND UNDERSTAND.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**WARNING: ANGST ANGST AND MORE ANGST**

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHAMOTO NOT ME [DID I SPELL IT RIGHT?] IF I DID HINATA WOULD BE LIKE ANKO BUT A BIT DARKER AND GOTHIC.**

_Previously in the last chapter..._

_The Hokage and His loyal shinobi had told the truth to Senka. Why the people hates Naruto, who he was and other things. Senka was surprised to say the least, but he handled it quite well and holds no grudges towards Naruto. The Hokage had also appointed Senka as Naruto's personal doctor. The doctor would have to make sure that he gets proper care and the nutrition he needs. Now all they had to do was wait for Naruto to wake up but for how long?_

Chapter 4: So the Wait Ends

Anko stared at her brother like figure. He looked pale and when people looked they thought he was dead. It had almost three days since he had been admitted to the hospital. Senka had been treating him to the best of his ability. The boy had gotten skinnier since then and they had to feed him through a tube. His scars and bruises had healed up though.

The Hokage and the others had visited the boy since he had been in the hospital. Every time they came, one stayed behind so they could make sure that the boy was safe. They were right to do so because there had been many attempts of assassination on the boy. Senka had also discovered that some of the medical staff had tried to poison Naruto by overdose of medicine. He had threatened that if they wanted to keep their jobs and parts of their bodies they would stop trying to kill the boy. Some had ignored what he said and they had suffered his wrath. A piece of advice NEVER pisses off Senka EVER.

The doctor had checked up on Naruto whenever he could. He would check his vitals and everything else. He had taken his blood to make sure he wasn't poisoned or had any other disease. The boy was all clear. It was weird though. His wounds had long since healed and he didn't have anything in his system and his chakra coils were fine. Yet he still didn't wake up. Why? Although it was almost as if he didn't want to wake up.

Anko ran a hand through his golden locks. She really hoped that he'd wake up soon. She was starting to get quite worried. Hell she was worried since he had seen the way Naruto had been. She wanted to tell him all of the good news, to give him all the comfort and love that he needed and everything else.

She sighed and prayed that he would wake up soon.

Senka had came in right when Anko was leaving. They nodded at each other and went back to what they were doing. He had a chart in hands that had all the medical information of one Naruto Uzumaki. Some of the things that was in there he hadn't quite believed and was frankly quite disgusted with the villagers. Most of the injuries were caused by the villagers and some shinobi of all rankings.

He sighed and ran a hand through his midnight locks. He was quite frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was frustrated that the Hokage had not punished the villagers for committing such an atrocity. He was frustrated that the villagers were making his life even more hellish than it already was. He was frustrated at himself. He had saved the lives of hundreds of people. All of them walking out of the hospital with smiles on their faces and healthy as one could be. If he had treated all of them all of them back to health why couldn't he save the life of a little boy. He deserved to be saved; he was just an innocent little boy and the victim of the villager's hatred and idiocy.

He had hidden all of his emotions away for a very long time and they were coming all back in full blast. Anger, sadness, confusion and so on. He sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed and put his head on his hands. He was having a breakdown. He hadn't felt this way since the INCIDENET...

Many people thought that he just didn't have any emotions and didn't know how to get them back. They were wrong. He had lost them for a reason.

A few years ago, when he still just a child and his family was still with him, something horrible that had scarred the young boy for life. He and his mother had been at their small home, when his father had came home drunk. He was saying things that they could not understand and throwing things around the house. His mother had put him behind her and was yelling things at him. She was saying for him to stop yelling and throwing things around. 'Stop it! Kisuke stop yelling and throwing things! You're going to hit one of us!' he had remembered what she had said. The young boy's drunken father had just ignored him and kept on throwing things around and one of them had hit his mother square on the head. She fell to the floor. Her body lifeless... He had screamed for his mother, urging her to wake up.

"MOMMY! Mommy wake up! Wake up! "He kept on shaking her to try to get her to wake up but it was all in vain. Her blood quickly pooling on the floor and he had some on his hands too.

His father was quickly advancing towards them with a very creepy smile.

"I'm going to have fun with you..." Was the last thing he said before dragging him by his hair to his bedroom.

He was kicking and screaming but it did little help.

Senka did not realize that he had curled himself up and was nearly hyperventilating. He had tears running down his pale face and his eyes tightly shut. He bit his lip to try and muffle the noises that was trying to escape.

He had also failed to realize that pair of blue eyes were watching him.

_**Somewhere else...**_

It was all dark. The ground was also wet and seemed to have a few inches of water. The only thing one could hear was _drip, drip, _and _drip_.

There in the middle of the dark place lay a little boy with blond hair, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each side of his face.

The boy let out a groan and lifted a hand rub his face. He opened one eye to reveal a deep blue colored iris.

_'What in the hell happened?' _ The boy groggily thought.

He was dead tired and felt like he had been through hell and back.

The boy suddenly shot up as he remembered what had happened.

He remembered them throwing anything that they could get their hands on, the awful names that they had called him and the fake kindness...

'_How the hell cold I have been so stupid? They have never ever shown me any type of kindness. Why the hell would they start now?' _He though angrily while furiously rubbing the tears that were running down his face. He was angry. He was angry at himself, angry at the Hokage and angry at the villagers.

He hated them. He hated them all.

He got up and started walking through the darkness.

He did not know how he had survived the attack they had given him. No one could survive that much less a little boy. Then he smiled a bit at an idea that came into his head. Maybe he was a demon...

He started to think about his life. He thought about the way people treated him for a reason he did not know. Each time they came after him they said something about a demon. He put the pieces together and figured that they were talking about him, although he did not know at the time why he was called such a thing. What had he done wrong? He had himself the same question every single time and every time he had no answer. He knew that Jiji [The Hokage] knew the answer but he never told him. He felt a bit betrayed by that.

A few days later after particular incident, he had snuck into the library to find some information the demons they kept on talking about. The only thing that he had managed to find was something called 'jinchuuriki'. He learned that the word meant _human sacrifice _and _container_. Then he figured that they were calling him demon because they really believed that he was a demon and had no human properties what so ever. They must have gone through something very horrible with him involved to get that conclusion. But he had yet to figure out just _how _he was related to that situation.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud growl. It sounded pained, tortured and with a hint of malice.

"Who's there?" He called out towards the shadows.

The only answer he received was the same growl as before.

He started walking through the hallway. There were pipes along the walls. Some were red and others were blue. There was also steam coming out of some of the pipes. They were long and seemed to never end. He wondered what they had in them.

He saw light come into view, and figured that the seemingly long hallway had come to a view.

_'Finally! That damn hallway is like 50 miles! And where the hell am I?'_

The water was going lower the more he walked. He briefly wondered if it was sewage water, although he doubted it. It didn't _smell_ like it.

After walking for some time Naruto finally came to what looked like a huge version of a cage. The bars looked made of gold and when he looked up, it was as if there was no end. He looked through the bars and all he saw was never ending darkness. "Hello?" he called out but it only echoed off the wall. He stared intently at the area behind the bars and could have sworn that there had been something glowing there.

He shrugged and turned to walk away but soon stopped. He stopped because he heard quiet sniffles coming from behind the bars. He turned to see who was crying but was once again greeted by silence.

'My mind must be playing tricks on me; either that or those bustards got a good hit on me. Man I swear when I get back…' He stepped closer to the bars and saw something that surprised him. Allot.

He squinted his eyes in an effort to clearly see what he thought he was seeing. 'Is that a guy or girl? I can't tell…' He rubbed his eyes furiously and when he confirmed that he was not going crazy he called out to the mysterious person.

"Hey you! Random person! Are you okay?"

The mystery person looked up in surprise at the voice.

'_**Could it be? No it's impossible! He's not supposed to be here! Not yet anyway… I can't allow him to see me! If he does he will hate me for what I have done to him. It was my fault I that he has a life of misery! And now he was near death because of me again!' **_The person cried harder and attempted to muffle his cries but failed miserably.

Naruto's eyes widened and also started panicking when he heard the person cry harder. He could see the person clearly. He has red hair that reached to mid back and it also looked like it had different tones of red. He had pale white skin. He was also wearing black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a baggy black long sleeved shirt. The boy looked very androgynous. He had a slender form.

"Hey are you okay?" He tried to get the boys attention but nothing worked. He snapped his fingers in sudden realization. "That's it!"

Naruto turned and squeezed in between the bars. '_Damn this is hard! Stupid bars…who the hell put them here anyway? And how the hell did he get behind the bars? It doesn't look like anyone could get in shinobi or not.'_

The red head never noticed him; he was too immersed in crying.

Naruto slowly walked towards the boy. He could see the crystal clear tears running down his cheeks. He felt that he should comfort him and for some reason, protect him. It was as if he could not stand to see sad even though he had just the person. A single hand stretched out to touch him. When his hand made contact with the boy's shoulder, his head shot up staring at him with wide eyes.

To say the least Naruto was astounded. The color of the boy's eyes had surprised him. A lot. They were a deep crimson and the pupils looked like those of a cat. They also seemed to glow.

The boy seemed nervous and scared. Was he scared of him? Was he like the others? Was he disgusted with him? Did he hate him? Was he going to trick him like the others? With that thought in mind he retreated his hand a bit.

"Are you okay?" he called out softly.

'_**Wha-what is he doing here! How did he get through the bars? This can't be! Did he rip the seal? No he couldn't have! He could die that way!' **_he looked towards the gates that used to separate them and was relieved to see that they were still closed. He would have felt awful that he was the one who caused the boy's life to end when it hasn't even begun.

The things people said about Bijuu was very much wrong. Yes they were powerful but they did not kill without good reason. They _were _sentient beings. They did not like war. They preferred peace. They were also immortal but there were down sides to it. Yes they would live forever but they could go insane and get very much lonely. The Bijuu had more than one form. There was their **Demon Mode **or to simply say animal form. That was the only form the humans had seen them in. An example of that would be when Kyuubi had attacked the village on October the 10th. The next form was the **Hanyou Form**. In that form they appeared human, but they still had some of their animal traits such as their ears and tails. The last form was their **Ningen Form **(Ningen=Human). They looked like human but without their animal traits.

Contrary to popular belief Kyuubi was not a blood thirsty demon, Shukakku was not insane and the rest of the Bijuu were pretty much normal as a demon could get. Kyuubi was actually a very peaceful person and was a gentle being. He had not attacked the village on his free will. Everything that had happened on that day was a lie. The humans did not know the truth as to why he had attacked the village. Only he knew… He had been sealed inside a total of three humans, including the one he was currently residing in (I only know those people!) The first had Been inside a women named Mito. The second had been Kushina Uzumaki. The last, Naruto Uzumaki. The person who was currently in front of him, the one who seemed concerned about his health. Naruto Uzumaki was not like his other host. The last had been cruel and had only demanded power from him. When he did not give them what they wanted, they would torture until he did. He always tried to fight against them but they had sealed away all of his power with seals. He wanted Naruto to know why his life has been the way it is. He needed to know…

He looked toward Naruto and took a deep breath.

'**I need to tell him. If I don't him will end up knowing another way and will probably hate me even more…' **With that thought in mind he steeled his nerves and spoke…

"**Naruto-kun"**

To say the least Naruto was surprised when he heard the person talk. No one had ever called him that and people usually called him horrible names. He was also confused as to why the boy was still there with him. Normally the person he looked at or even looked at would have been long gone.

The boy seemed to notice this and gave him a sad smile. What had the boy done to deserve the kind of treatment the villagers gave him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, yet they chose to ignore this, too lost in their grief and anger to think clearly.

"**Sit down please. I need to talk to you. And I promise… I am not like the villagers." **Kyuubi patted the spot next to him and patiently waited. He would not be surprised if Naruto turned him down. After all… who could the boy trust when everyone he trusted betrayed him?

Naruto eyed him warily. He remembered what had happened moments ago before he had ended up in the sewer. The person tried to kill him. _'Should I trust him? The last person that I did wanted to kill me… Will he be like the others?' _He clutched his knuckles at his side not knowing what to do. Should he trust him or not? _'Maybe I should give him a chance. Like Jiji said… things aren't always as they appear…' _With that in mind he sat sown next to the boy but still kept his distance.

He noticed that the boy seemed quite surprised at his action.

"First of all, who are?"

"**My name is Kyuubi"**

The name sounded familiar but he could not remember from where. Jiji had probably said something about that name during one of his history lessons but he was dozing off at the time…

The person's voice brought him out of his musings. **"What's your name?"**

He gave Kyuubi a silly grin and said "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kyuubi could not believe what he was seeing. Naruto was still smiling even after the beating they had given him. Ho he manages to still be composed he will never know. If he were him he would have broken a long time ago…

"So what do you need? Oh! Why were you crying too?" He had a whole crap load of questions to ask but the real question he wanted to ask '_why are you here talking to me?'_

The redhead laughed at his enthusiasm. **"One question at a time Naruto-kun."**

"**I wanted to talk to you."**

"You want to talk to me? Why?" The grin on his face had faltered a little, and you could see pain in his eyes but it quickly disappeared. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The redhead ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He looked toward the ground and a voice so quiet Naruto had to scoot closer to hear what he had said.**" I know why the villagers hate you…" **Kyuubi never even got to finish his sentence.

Naruto had pounced on him and had his hands on his shoulders. His eyes were filled with rage, anger, confusion so many other things. "Why tell me!" Tell me why the fucking hell do those villagers hate me! I never even did anything bad to them!" He demanded.

Kyuubi closed his eyes tightly before taking a long deep breath and then reopened his eyes. It saddened him to see Naruto this way. He had caused all of his pain…

"**Naruto please g-get off of me and I will tell why the villagers had tormented you for s-so long."**

Naruto looked at him for a moment before doing as he was told.

'_So someone finally has the answers I have been looking for… I really hope that what he says is true. I can't stand being lied at again' _His bangs shadowed his face, showing no emotion.

"**After I tell you this, you will most probably hate enough that you will want to kill me."**

H was confused. Why would he hate him if he had never even met the boy until today?

"**Please do not interrupt me when I begin. Okay?"**

He slowly nodded at Kyuubi.

He took a deep breath and hoped that this turned out well if not then he'll just disappear. **'Yes I think I'll do just that. If Naruto-kun really does hate me I'll leave. The only thing that will be left will be my chakra so he could use it as he sees fit.'**

"**I am Kyuubi No Youko, the nine tailed fox. " **Just at that statement Naruto was shocked. THE nine tails fox demon is in front of him. Was this all some sort of joke? Last time he checked Kyuubi was a gigantic fox with Nine huge ass tails and larger than the fucking Hokage Mountain.

Kyuubi chuckled a bit at the look Naruto gave him. Of he was him he would be shocked too. **"No this is not a joke, and I can prove it too."**

With a snap of his fingers, nine flowing tails appeared behind him. They silently swished behind him. It was as if they had their own mind.

'_Holy fucking shit, he's for real!'_

Kyuubi went back to story. **"When I attacked Konoha it was not on my own accord. There was this man with red eyes and black hair. His name was Madara Uchiha. I had been taking a walk in the woods when I had smelt blood in the air and it was not that of a human. It was my families. I had ran as fast as I could just in time to see him slide his sword right through my mother's neck."**

'_M-madara killed his family?' _He could hardly believe it. He had heard tales of him when he was out in the streets looking for food. It was often old drunk retired shinobi that told the tales. They had said that he was the most cruel and ruthless human- if that is what one could call him- that there had ever been.

" **I was so shocked at seeing my mother's head being cut off, I never noticed the attack he threw at me and soon I was under the Sharingan's spell. Have you heard of it?" **Naruto shook his head. **" The Sharingan (Copy Wheel) is one of the Three Dojutsu (Eye Bloodline in case you don't know. This is from my knowledge so if I got it wrong please tell me.) The Uchiha have it. It appears in their pupils and know that its activated when it turns red with three commas in it. It has different stages. The Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan. The other Dojutsu are Byakugan (The All Seeing Eye) and the Rinnegan (Sasamara Eye). Byakugan appears only in the Hyuuga clan. Their pupils are white and you know that its activated when the veins around their eyes become more prominent (did I describe it right?). The last is the Rinnegan and I do not know on whom it appears on. With me so far?" **Naruto nodded his head in a positive answer. He had not heard any of those things before or knew what a bloodline was until Kyuubi had explained it. He had often tried to go to the library but they had always kicked him out. He just wanted to soak up all the information that he could.

"**Madara had me under his control. I tried to fight against the Sharigan's power but I couldn't. He went to Konoha and summoned me there. ** **It was October the 10****th****. The day you were born. He forced me to attack and kill all of those i-innocent people. I tried to stop myself. I really did, b-but I just couldn't…"**

Naruto was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes. He would never in million years would he have thought that the most powerful demon alive was so emotional. But it was true. He could see that in those crimson depths held anger, sadness and remorse. He was telling the truth and one simple look to those eyes was all the proof that one would need.

"**The humans could not stop me. I really wanted them to. The ANBU squads, the Jounin and an entire shinobi army could not even tire me, so they sent their last hope. They had sent the Fourth Hokage. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. He had brought forth one of his toad summons, Gamabunta. With the help of his wife, Kushina, they had managed to seal me into their newly born child. That c-child … that child was you Naruto" **Kyuubi's voiced had dropped just above a whisper.

Naruto's eyes had gotten impossibly wide. If what Kyuubi had said was true then that would mean… All the pieces started to come together. Now he knew why the villagers hated him, why the Third always looked at the Yondaime's picture when he came into the office and so many things had suddenly become so much clearer.

"W-wait that would mean that the Fourth was my dad?"

Kyuubi nodded with his head down. He was unable to look at Naruto at the moment. He did not want to see the hatred in the boy's eyes.

"He sealed you into me?"

Kyuubi nodded again.

"Then where are we?"

"**We are in your mind Naruto…"**

"My mind?"

"**Yes."**

Naruto's eyes got wide again.

Jiji had known about who his parents were. He knew about everything! Why didn't he tell him?

He clenched his hands on his side again and looked towards Kyuubi. He was trembling. He looked at his face closer and saw clear crystalline tears making their way down his face. Why was he crying? Did he blame himself?  
><em>'Oh god no! I can't blame him for any of this! He was just another victim in this!'<em>

"H-hey why are you crying?" He approached the redhead slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. Kyuubi flinched under his touch.

"**I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Naruto for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry a thousand times over."**

Naruto gasped at his words. No one had ever apologized to him but Kyuubi did not need to apologize. He had done nothing wrong.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Kyuubi immediately tensed and ceased all movement.

"I will accept your apologize on one condition"

Kyuubi's head whipped up and looked at him with desperate eyes **"What do I need to do?"**

Naruto smirked darkly and said "Help me get my revenge."

'**That's what he wants? Help him get revenge? I could help him with that and maybe I could even kill that Uchiha….'**

"**I accept."**

Naruto smirked at him once again and said "Then let's get started" He stood up and put his hand out.

Kyuubi looked at his hand for a moment and then smiled and let Naruto pull him to his feet.


	5. The Begining of Deceit

So sorry about the wait people, I have been studying for a major exam and had a week worth of homework to finish. I also had major writers block, so yeah.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

Warning- This is a yaoi story so if you don't like it then bug off!

Once again I am sorry for the delay. I would also love it if I had more reviews. I would also like to thank my dear reviewers! I am aware that there have been many mistakes in the previous chapters I will see if I can correct them.

* * *

><p><em>Previously in the last chapter… <em>

_Naruto had woken up in the sewer, which in reality was his mind. He had walked a hallway where he was met with a boy who was crying behind large golden gates. The boy was actually Kyuubi no Youko, the nine tails who had attacked the village years ago. He had revealed to Naruto the truth about the attack, the reason of the villagers hatred, and his parents. Kyuubi had wanted forgiveness but Naruto would only forgive him if he helps him with his revenge…_

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Deceit

Naruto had woken up from his long slumber. He did not expect to see a person crying next to him. The said person seemed to not notice him.

He took the time to examine the person. The person was male. He had pale skin, long hair that was dark as the night. He wondered what the colors of his eyes were. He could not see his eyes because they were covered by delicate hands. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black ANBU styled pants, and he was also wearing a long white coat indicating that he was a doctor. The person did not make a single sound throughout the entire time, except for the occasional sniffle. It was as if he did not want anyone to hear his cries.

Naruto did not recognize the person.

'_I've never seen him before. As far as I know he hasn't done anything bad to me.'_

That brought a smile to Naruto's face. That meant that he would not be involved in his plan to get revenge.

He sat up slowly, due to the soreness of his body. The movement was not taken notice by the other male.

Naruto slowly lifted a hand toward his shoulder and grasped it gently. "Hey mister? Are you okay?" He said in a soft voice to not startle the man.

His actions, however, did not have the results he wanted. The males head shot up and he gave a startled cry. His eyes were wide and they still had tears in them.

'_Dear Kami! His eyes are as clear as the cloudless sky!'_

Naruto seemed to be in a trance when a soft voice broke him out of it "Naruto-san y-your awake." The person gave him a small smile before rubbing his eyes furiously and quickly got up his bed.

"A-ano I apologize for that Naruto-san. Please do not tell anyone what you saw." The male had a sad look in his eyes and seemed to be pleading.

'_Please Naruto… do not tell anyone of this! I don't know what I'll do if the Hokage or if anyone else found out about what happened…'_

Naruto was confused. Why didn't he want anyone to know? He could tell the Hokage that there was something wrong and he could help him with whatever problem he had. But it wasn't any of his business so he should stay out of it, besides nothing good could come of it, right?

Naruto grinned like a fox although small. "I won't tell on one condition."

Senka fidgeted nervously. What could he want? Power? Money? The possibilities could be endless.

"And what would that be?" Senka fought to regain his composure.

"Tell me your name." he said it simply.

"What…?" he was confused. Most of the time people would've been killing themselves to get some info or dirt on him. He was _that _unknown to them.

"That's all you want? No power, money?"

"Yep. All I want is your name."

Senka breathed out a relived sigh and regained his composure. His face was blank again as it always had been but his eyes held some warmth that has not been seen by anyone and the fact that Naruto could see it was a rarity itself.

"My name is Senka."

"You have no last name?"

"I did but I decided not to use it anymore."

He was curious as to why the male had decided to drop his last name, but he had a feeling that it would only bring bad memories. He just nodded at the other person and asked a question that had been in his mind since he had opened his eyes and saw him.

"Why are you here?"

He could see the surprise in Senka's eyes.

"What do you mean? Can I not be here?"

Naruto's eyes turned cold for a moment. "Yes you can be here, but most people tend to stay away from me. I am pretty sure you know why."

"I am not most people Naruto-kun"

He slowly nodded in comprehension before repeating his earlier question. "Why are you here?"

The doctor walked toward a table that was at the back of the room and grabbed what appeared to be a clipboard. He scribbled some things on it for a moment before speaking again "I am here because I was assigned to be your doctor, since the other sad excuses for doctors are trying to kill you because you are a vessel."

Naruto was momentarily speechless for a moment before comprehending everything that the doctor had just said. "How did you know that I'm a vessel? Hell, for all I know you'll try to poison my medicine or try to kill me by overdose of some drug!"

"I'm a doctor I'm supposed to help anyone that needs it, besides it was the Hokage that had assigned me to you. You do trust the Hokage right?"

"Wha…? Of course I trust the Hokage!" he said while shaking his head. "I just find it very weird that there a doctor willing to help me…"

"I'm going to tell you some percent's. Those percent's represent the number of doctors that have not done their job correctly. Ready?" when he saw Naruto nod he started calling them out.

"10%?" Naruto did nothing.

"25%?" Nothing again.

"55%? Nadda.

"Alright… how 'bout 80%?"

'_I still have to keep going?"_

"This'll be my last guess. How about 99.9999%?"

When he saw Naruto nod he wasn't all that surprised. Still… that many? The Hokage hired jackasses for doctors. He will need to talk to the Hokage about them.

Senka sighed and put the clipboard down on the table. "So basically your telling me, that I'm the first person that has tended to your health without trying to kill you, mistreat you, or say something bad about you."  
>"Yep." The way Naruto had said it had put Senka a bit on edge. He had said it so casually, like it was as if they were talking about the weather. <em>'Is it because he is so used to this perhaps?'<em>

'_Senka is the first person to ever treat me like… like I'm a real human being. It feels really nice.'_

'_**Naruto…'**_

'_Crap I forgot that we can talk to each through our minds… Sorry Kyuubi what did you need?'_

'_**I was going to ask if you were going to spare him in whatever plans you have. I mean he hasn't done anything bad so far, and I sense no ill will towards you.'**_

Naruto looked at Senka who was once again looking through the clipboard. He had just met the guy nearly an hour ago and he hadn't tried to poison, kill, or said anything related to the word demon. For Naruto that was amazing and a bit weird.

His eyes darkened when he thought about the villagers. He had been told by Kyuubi that his father had wanted them to see him as a hero. Oh he had been so fucking wrong.

'_Fucking naïve fool! He must have been on some shit when he was thinking that. I mean come on who would treat a person who holds a fucking __**demon**__ nicely. They'd rather go pee fucking glass while shitting out fire!'_

A sudden boom of laughter startled Naruto although he didn't show it. He did not want Senka to think he was crazy.

'_Kyuubi?'_

The laughing soon quieted down to giggles. _'Kyuubi what's so damn funny'_

If Naruto had been in his mind he would have seen Kyuubi wiping tears away from his face.

'_**Sorry Naruto I just find what you said was funny.'**_

'_I didn't say anything…'_

'_**Oh I forgot to mention that I could still hear your thoughts even though you don't mean to, but I'll try not to ok?'**_

'_You can hear thoughts?'_

'_**yes'**_

'_Huh, I find that strangely awesome but please try not to hear my thought ok Kyuubi? I like my privacy.'_

'_**Alright Naruto I promise not to read your thoughts'**_

Naruto was startled out of his conversation with Kyuubi when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Senka looking down at him with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't answer me when I kept on calling your name."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just tired."

Senka looked a bit suspicious but still believed him. A sudden thought came to him, _'should I tell him about the mission? I should tell him. Better now than later. He might think that the Hokage doesn't trust him and assigned those people to him to keep an eye on him. Not that he would need to do that in order to keep an eye on things.'_

"Naruto I need to tell you something and its better now than later. You might also find this a bit shocking."

Naruto looked weary and a bit curious. The last time someone told him something serious was that he needed to die. Yep, he had a dandy life.

Senka took a deep breath and began talking.

"I guess I'll start with the Hokage. The Hokage had found you when he heard of what was happening through some of his shinobi and he himself came to retrieve you. He ordered ANBU to put out the fire and they had gotten you to the hospital as fast as they could and they handed you to me to tend to your wounds"

Naruto looked at the bandages that covered parts of his body, and felt something akin to wonder.

'_Maybe he really was telling the truth…'_

'_**Told you so.'**_

Senka continued on.

"The Hokage had grown tired of this little routine the villagers had with you so he had finally decided to do something about it. The people were let off with a warning." He held up a hand when he saw Naruto open his mouth. "The Hokage had called some of his most trusted shinobi ranking from Chunin to ANBU and this time he made sure that they were people that were not going to harm you. He had offered them a mission. Their mission: Protect one Uzumaki Naruto."

Blue eyes widened in shock. _'The Hokage did that?'_

"He had ordered two Chunins, one Jounin, and two ANBU to look after you. They are to live with you and they are to teach you if they wish. Naruto you have my word that they will not harm you."

He let Naruto take in the information for a moment. He searched Naruto's face for any show of emotion but his efforts were in vain.

Naruto wondered if he knew the shinobi that were to live with him. Were they really good or was it some sort of façade that not even the Hokage could see through? He pursed his lips and gritted his teeth. He really hoped that the Hokage was right this time. If the Hokage wasn't about these people because if he makes the same mistake again he is going to be bat shit pissed.

"Are you going to be living with me too?" Naruto covered his face with his bangs so Senka wouldsn't see his eyes.

Senka blinked. He almost missed that. He had said it in such a low voice that he had to strain his hearing to listen.

"Of course I'm going to." The next thing he knew he was on the ground. The pike blond hair boy nuzzled his head in Senka's neck.

"Thank you." The boy whispered before going limp against the others warm body.

A pale hand gently shook the boy's shoulder. The doctor did not get a response and deducted from the slow and steady breathing that the boy was asleep.

A small smile crept on Senka's face as he moved blond spikes from the other's face. A hand went under the boy's knees and the other went to the shoulders. He lifted Naruto up while making sure not to drop the boy.

He gently put Naruto back on the bed and whispered "Good night Naruto."

I'm sorry it wasn't longer. I was working on my other story. Im sorry you had to wait that long I don't blame you if your hating on me know too. My internet was cut off because of some electricity pole had a problem or some shit. Again I apologize.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be on naruto getting used to having so many people looking out for him and ill figure it out from then on.<p>

HALO-ODSTgirl Out.


	6. Revelations

Hello children of the corn! I really need to stop delaying really im getting mad at myself for doing this to you all. But no worries ill have more time to type when school is out!

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

Rejoice children! The hell called school is almost over! Oh and remember naru's 4 years old!

**If you are reading this and you asked a question in a review PLEASE look at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, in the last chapter…<em>

_A small smile crept on Senka's face as he moved blond spikes from the other's face. A hand went under the boy's knees and the other went to the shoulders. He lifted Naruto up while making sure not to drop the boy._

_He gently put Naruto back on the bed and whispered "Good night Naruto."_

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

* * *

><p>When the darkness had enveloped him, Naruto ended up in a field that was covered in rich dark grass and surrounded with tall trees. The air warm but there was a cool breeze to make it just right. Naruto was right smack in the middle of the field.<p>

Blue eyes looked in amazement at the plant life. Naruto could feel the warm sun's rays on his face. He sighed in content before realizing he did not know where he was.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself as he stood up.

Suddenly there was a sound of a bush moving. His body tensed at the sound.

A figure emerged from the trees. The figure was being was shaded by the shadows casted by the trees.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in warning. "Come out! Whoever you are!" he yelled at the stranger.

"**There's no need for you to be on guard Naruto-kun. It's just me."** A melodic voice said. Naruto had recognized it immediately.

"Kyuubi." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto rubbed the back of his face sheepishly. It had been a habit of his but he was currently trying to get rid of it. The only reason he was doing it now, was because it was Kyuubi he was doing it in front of. He didn't know why, he felt at peace around Kyuubi even though the other was a demon that's killed dozens of innocent people.

Kyuubi tilted his face to the side in a silent question.

Naruto understood and quickly elaborated. "Sorry I didn't know who you were and I couldn't see your face. Besides how could I have known it was you? And where are we anyway?" he answered as he gazed around at the field.

Kyuubi nodded his head in comprehension. "**I keep on forgetting how old you are."**

"Maybe you're losing your memory or something. You know it comes with age …"

"**I'm not that old!"** Kyuubi said indignant at such a thing.

Naruto laughed at the face Kyuubi made. Oh he was going to have fun…

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head**. "Who else would be here Naruto-kun?"**

"I don' know. Someone might have dumped me here or something…" the image of Senka briefly flashed in his mind.

"**No Naruto-kun you weren't dumped here. This is your mindscape."**

"I thought my mindscape was a sewer?" he said with a perplexed expression on his face.

"**It **_**was **_**a sewer. It just changed since things have gotten better."**

"You mean it changes with my mood or something?"

"**Something like that."**

Kyuubi turned his gaze up to the sky for a moment before a thought came to him.

"**Naruto…"**

"Yes?"

"**What are your plans exactly? If you don't mind me asking."** Kyuubi was honestly curious. He didn't know what could happen. For all he knew, Naruto might do something drastic like taking over the world or something but he wouldn't be able to do something like that. Right? Although he wouldn't mind if that happened, he himself wanted revenge as well.

'_**right?'**_ Kyuubi was uncertain if something like that could happen, but they had the resources so…

As if Naruto was reading his mind he answered, "Ah yes I was going to tell you that I already knew what I wanted to do to get my revenge. Kyuubi you're going to be a part of this as well and the other jinchuuriki too."

"**The others?"** Ok now he was full blown out curious.

A sadistic smile crept over Naruto's face and Kyuubi found out that he liked that smile. He didn't know why but it sent chills up his spine.

"Yes they are going to get their revenge as well. We will change the way jinchuuriki are treated. They are going to pay." His voice was so full of venom; Kyuubi had to fight the urge to flinch.

'_**Maybe he will take over the world'**_ he thought dryly.

"**How will you do this?"**

Naruto pondered this for a moment. _'How am I going to go about this? I wonder…' _Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers together. "Is there a way you can make me super smart in a short amount of time?"

Kyuubi blinked blankly at Naruto for a moment before responding. **"Uh, yes there is a ritual I can do for that and there are some other benefits that come with it…"**

"Then let's do it then!"

Kyuubi put both of his hands in front of him in a calm manner. **"Calm down Naruto-kun!** **There is a backlash for this Naruto-kun."**

"And that is…?"

Kyuubi took in a small breath before letting it go again. **"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?"**

Naruto calmed down and became serious when he heard the loss of the suffix Kyuubi usually used at the end of his name.

"Yes I want to do this. Now can you tell me what the backlash to this is and what the other benefits are?"

Kyuubi looked at him with doubt in his eyes. Naruto was four years old and his body might not able to take the amount of pain that the ritual would inflict, but he had agreed to help the boy in any way he could…

"**Very well, I will do the ritual and as for your questions you'll find out once the ritual is over." **He said while making hands signs.

That sentence was the last thing he heard before an immense pain came out of nowhere making him scream in agony. Kyuubi's face was the last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him.

'_Kyuubi'_

Naruto groaned when he regained consciousness. He, for some reason, felt warm and safe. There was something that was so very soft and comfortable underneath.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and shot upright.

'_That can't be right. I've never felt warm. Or safe.'_ He thought as his eyes scanned the room he was in.

The room was not too big but it was spacious. The walls were a plain depressing grey and had no paintings, pictures or any decoration of that sort. The only thing in the room was the room the bed Naruto was currently on and a black dresser. On one side there was a two glass doors that led to a balcony. From there one could see the entire village of Konoha. The floor was made out of black marble (Like the kitchen counters).

Naruto rose up from the bed and walked to the doors. He opened them and walked out to the balcony.

He sighed as he felt the cool breeze and the warm rays of the sun hit his skin. He stared off to the distance, not really seeing at all the same time.

So many things have happened in the past few days. He has met new people and discovered many things that he hadn't even thought possible.

He grimaced in disgust at how horribly naïve he had been, to think that they would actually give a shit about him.

'_I won't make the same mistake again.' _He thought as he grimaced at what he was seeing.

From on top of the balcony you could see a park that was nearby. In the park there were children playing with others and he could hear their loud laughter. He could see the families sitting down on the green grass with their children, having a picnic. Couples were walking hand in hand making faces at each other that just screamed 'love'.

Every single one of them had a fucking smile on their face and the only thing Naruto wanted to do was rip it off their faces. He wanted to see them scream in agony. He wanted them to feel the same thing they made him feel over the years. He wanted _revenge. _And he will do anything in his power to do so.

If Naruto looked in a mirror at the moment he would have seen that his eyes had become a dark bloody red.

'_**Naruto-kun' **_Kyuubi said quietly to not startle the other. He could feel the malice and hatred of his vessel.

'_What do you want?' _He said it harsher than he meant to.

'_**Um can you come to your mindscape for a moment?' **_Kyuubi said it in a tone that would be considered a whisper by most.

Naruto's hand gripped the metal bars and almost growled when he heard Kyuubi's voice. He wasn't mad the fox, he was mad at the civilians, the sad excuse for humans, the demons in disguise. He could never be mad at Kyuubi, he was the one that was helping him after all.

He sighed and walked back inside, closing the door as he did so, and lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, not letting it out again until he felt a breeze that should not have been in the room.

'_How did I know how to do that?' _he questioned himself.

The field that used to be warm was now cold and dark. There were huge dark clouds blocking out the warm rays of the sun and there was the loud roar of thunder in the distance.

"Where's Kyuubi?" He muttered to himself as he looked around for any sign of the fox.

There was the sound of rustling again and this time he said nothing and simply stared in the direction of the sound.

Out of the bush walked out a huge white fox that had red at the end of three tails and at the tip of its ears. Its golden eyes seemed to stare into his very being and Naruto found himself slightly unnerved by it.

He was startled when he heard a slightly deep voice.

"Come with me Naruto-kun. I'll lead you to Kyuubi-sama" The fox turned around and walked to a trail that Naruto had not noticed before. He said nothing and just followed the fox.

The trail was surrounded by tall dark willowy trees that seemed to have faces of people screaming. There was no sound of other life in the dark forest except of the leave crushing underneath the feet of Naruto. The fox seemed to simply _glide _instead of walk (or trot or whatever it is what 4-legged creatures walk).

After a while, a huge clearing came into view. In the clearing was a huge traditional Japanese house. It had only one level (one floor) and surrounding it were sakura trees. There were also two koi ponds on each side of the trail that lead to the house.

Naruto stopped to take in the scenery but the fox continued on walking.

Naruto tore his eyes off the clearing and walked towards the direction the fox had taken off to.

He stepped up the stairs and raised a hand to the wooden door but when he knocked it simply opened by itself. He did not stop to ponder about it and continued inside of the house.

Inside it was warm in contrast to the outside. It was dark but a few lamps illuminated the room. What looked like the living room was spacious and had a few pieces of furniture. Although there was not much in the room it had a feeling of warmth and 'home' to it.

There was a low coffee table and a black couch with two smaller arm chairs on either side of it. On the wall were paintings of different landscapes. In front of the low table was a huge tv (Plasma. I know it wasn't invented in the Naru verse but in his mind it is!). There were also two huge bookcases that were filled with different colored books and scrolls.

"Naruto-kun…"

He looked up from the bookcase and saw the snow white fox sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"This way…" The fox said as he jumped off and trotted to the back and to a door that looked like it lead to the outside.

He followed silently behind the fox.

Naruto was curious as to what the Kyuubi wanted. A feeling of annoyance passed in him.

'_Kyuubi could have just told what the hell it is he wanted before. He should have warned me when he was going to do the bloody ritual. The damn thing hurt like a mother fucker.'_

The door did lead to the outside. In fact it lead to a garden.

The garden was circular and was surrounded by tall dark trees with a few sakura trees here and there. Their petals were falling softly with the wind. At the base of the trees were bushes that had blood red roses and thorns that looked like they could cut someone's hand off.

In the middle of the garden sat Kyuubi with his legs tucked underneath him. Kyuubi was looking up at the sky and Naruto noticed that the fox's eyes seemed to glow in dark lighting.

Kyuubi had yet to acknowledge their presence.

Naruto tore his eyes from Kyuubi's form and looked at the fox but found that he was not there.

"**Naruto-kun, please come here and take a seat here. This will not take long."**

Naruto turned to look at him again.

"What is it that you needed Kyuubi?"

"**I wanted to tell you what the ritual did."**

"Couldn't you have told me this _before_ you did the ritual?"

"**I was but I figured this would be better and besides the sooner we did the ritual the better."**

Naruto scowled at what Kyuubi said. He didn't care about the pain. He has a high tolerance for that thanks to the villagers' beatings. What mattered to him was that he didn't _tell _him what he was going to do. Naruto _absolutely _hates it when people keep secrets from him especially when it concerns himself.

'_Look what happened to me. I ended up getting beaten, starved, and tortured.'_ He thought sarcastically.

Kyuubi's shoulders sagged. He could feel the hatred that was emanating a bit. It was probably aimed at him. Even though he was forgiven he couldn't help to think that he hadn't. He was the cause of the child's pain after all. If it was anyone else they would have yelled, tortured, or probably even kill him.

Naruto shook his head and walked over to Kyuubi and sat in front of him.

Kyuubi was still not looking at him.

"So what does the damn thing do?" he questioned as he put his elbow on his leg and put his head on his land.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and began the long explanation.

"**I no longer hear your thoughts what so ever Naruto-kun" **at this Naruto's eyes widen. Now he didn't need to worry about having to be careful with his thoughts **"You have also gained certain… attributes." **Kyuubi said as he flicked his hands.

"Like what?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

Kyuubi handed him a mirror. At this Naruto looked at him like he was crazy and Kyuubi gave him a look that said 'what-do-you-think-you-do-with-a-mirror'. Naruto looked at the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His eyes were very much different. His pupils were slits and looked a lot like a cats'. His skin was a bit paler too. Now that he noticed his hearing was a shit load better and could hear running water and other creatures. His eyesight was sharper and clearer.

"**I'm sure you have noticed now that your hearing and eyesight is better than that of a normal human. You have also gained the ability to wield all types of chakra."**

"And those are?" he said as he looked at him with astonishment.

"**The types of chakra are water, wind, lightning, earth, fire, darkness and light. Oh and the other sub-elements." **Kyuubi was still not looking at him.

"Are you serious?" Not quite believing what he was hearing.

"**Very"**

Naruto frowned at Kyuubi. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he looking at him?

"What's wrong with you? Your acting all depressed and emo."

"**Nothing is wrong with me. I almost forgot I need you to sign this." **Kyuubi said as he handed Naruto a large scroll.

"Don't change the subject! Hey where you going!" He yelled as he saw Kyuubi getting up and going towards the house.

"**I'm going to sleep. For an eternity…" **Kyuubi whispered the last part but Naruto still heard him. He had forgotten that Naruto had the hearing of a demon…

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the last comment. It almost sounded like the fox didn't want to live anymore. He gritted his teeth and ran towards Kyuubi and _tackled _him to the ground. Naruto had pinned his hands and he tried to get him off to no avail. He could have easily gotten him off, but he did not want to risk Naruto getting hurt and it would only serve to make Naruto angrier than he was at the moment (Kyuubi is NOT weak ppl, ok?)

Kyuubi gasped as he felt something pull him down and the thing he knew he was looking at the enraged eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled, angry that the fox would say such a thing. Was he trying to leave him too? Had he done something wrong? Did he want to die or something?

The last thought made his eyes soften a bit. He lowered his head a bit, making a shadow hide his eyes.

"Do you want to die Kyuubi?" he all but whispered.

Kyuubi could feel tears behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He the great Nine Tailed Fox, was crying like a girl although he had all right to after everything he had went through.

The response Naruto got made his breath get caught in his throat.

"**Yes."**

* * *

><p>In a room stood a group of people ranging from different heights. Two were female: Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki, four males: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senka, Kotetsu and Izumo, the last was an unidentified person: Ookami ANBU.<p>

They were all talking in a hushed tone.

"I can't wait for him to wake up!" Anko said with a shit eatin g grin on her face.

"None of us can."Izumo said as he scanned the room, and saw Senka and Ookami standing still and calm. "Well maybe some of us can." He added.

"Hokage-sama, do you think that Naruto-kun will trust us when he wakes up?" Yugao said in a serious tone.

The Hokage hummed a bit at the question and took out his pipe from his robes. He inhaled some of the smoke and exhaled out a few moments later. "Naruto-kun will have a hard time trusting us, especially with the history he has with the other shinobi. He probably will only trust those who he has not harmed him, but it will still be difficult especially since he considers everyone in the village an enemy."

"With the exception of you right Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage was going to respond but someone beat him to it. "I would not be so sure of that." The one who had said that was Ookami. His voice had startled a few in the room, well everyone with the exception of Senka.

Senka raised a cup a tea to his face and sipped a bit. He closed his eyes as he lowered the cup from his face. "Hokage-sama I agree with Ookami-san."

The Hokage eyed both of his shinobi with a weary expression. He was curious as to why Naruto wouldn't trust him. He was the one who fed the boy and gave him clothes and most of all he was kind to him. He never hurt the boy. Isn't that what matters the most?

"Elaborate." The Hokage said in a stern voice.

The sudden silence that fell over the room was broken by Ookami's cool voice. "Hokage-sama forgive me for what I am about to say but I do not think Naruto-kun will trust you anymore because of recent events that have happened. For example, it was the shinobi _you _ordered to look after him and protect him that tried to kill him and were also the ones who inflected some very serious wounds on him."

The Hokage was about to say something but Senka beat him to it. "Hokage-sama you have the highest status in the village. You could have done _something, anything,_ to help Naruto-kun. You let the council boss you around when it should be you that's bossing you around. You have let the council gain too much power."

* * *

><p>A shadow was cast over Naruto's face. "Why? Why do you want to die? Tell me!" he said.<p>

He was at the end of the line and was losing his patience with Kyuubi. He really wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted Kyuubi to look at him.

Kyuubi really felt uncomfortable and the rocks underneath him were not helping.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi. His long red hair was fanned out around him and his face looked paler than usual due to the moon's light (Its nighttime ppl in his mind in case you didn't know. It depends on Naruto's mood on what itll be Night or Day. Get it?) For the first time Naruto noticed that he was bigger than the demon. The demon seemed really … _fragile_.

'_He looks like a girl.' _If the situation was not serious Naruto would have laughed.

"**We'll talk about this later." **

Naruto was about to object but Kyuubi started chanting something and the next thing he knew, he was back in the room he was earlier.

"Son of a bitch!" really Naruto felt like ripping his hair out.

He climbed off the bed and paced around the room until he heard voices. Curious, he opened the door to his room and stepped out.

There was a railing and when he looked down he was a surprised to see Senka, the Hokage and a few other shinobi. He didn't recognize some of them, but he was certain that they had not hurt him in any way, shape or form.

The ANBU he saw earlier with Senka said something that made anger boil in him.

"Hokage-sama, I know you have not been ignorant of the things happening to Naruto-san."

* * *

><p>Ookami continued to say things that one would never dare to say to the fucking Hokage, a man that claimed the title of 'God of Shinobi'. "Hokage-sama, I know you have not been ignorant of the things happening to Naruto-san. I have seen you spying on him with your crystal ball many times. There were beatings, injuries, and pain you could have spared him from but you didn't."<p>

The Hokage bristled at the comments that were being made. _'How did he know about the crystal ball?'_

"I have been trying to do my best with Naruto-kun. I know it isn't much but I have given him money, food, and a home. I love Naruto-kun and the only reason I allowed those events to happen was because I occupied and busy! I am the Hokage of an entire village and I have duties to attend to and I can't just go to Naruto-kun no matter how much I wanted to!"

Senka hummed as he rose the cup of tea to his lips again and looked at the Hokage again, "Yes that may be so Hokage-sama, but couldn't you have sent someone, shinobi or villager, to look after him? I _know _that everyone doesn't hate him. You could have sent one of them." He said as he pointed to the group of shinobi that were looking like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

Izumo leaned over a bit to where Anko was and nudged her ribs with his elbow. Anko looked at Izumo in the corner of her eye and quietly whispered so she wouldn't be heard. She did not want to get into the discussion that the Hokage, an ANBU, and a doctor were having. "What do you want?"

"This is getting a bit intense isn't it?"

She nodded and saw the other had nodded as well.

"I'm sure Naruto will understand and will forgive me for those things." He said it in a confident tone. He smiled at them but then he felt dread fill him when he heard a voice that he recognized.

"Really Hokage-sama?" He said it in a voice that brought chills up their spines.

The Hokage slowly turned around and was met by _red _eyes that were enraged. His eyes were the only thing that held emotion.

"Naruto-kun…"

* * *

><p>I was asked some questions from my reviewers and these are the answers to them. I hope this quenches your curiosity!<p>

**To Alexandria-reid-Winchester:**

The Ookami ANBU is **NOT** Kakashi! He is one the characters I'm going to have Naruto hate! :D

Yes Naruto will kick ass you so kindly put it! I'm still trying to figure out what to call him but it depends on what powers and other abilities I give him, so you'll have to wait a bit (so sorry bout that)

**Agato The Venom Host:**

Yes I am a yaoi loving SOB

**Warrior of Sangre:**

I'm renaming Sakura's mom to Saki

Please review! I don't mind if they are hate comments just criticize it, tell me what you think.

HALO-ODSTgirl out.


	7. Ali

Okay here is Chapter 7. I really hope that you're enjoying the story so far. I try to please the readers I really do.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

_Previously…_

"_Really Hokage-sama?" He said it in a voice that brought chills up their spines._

_The Hokage slowly turned around and was met by red eyes that were enraged. His eyes were the only thing that held emotion._

"_Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

'_Run. Run. I need to keep running!' _A little boy who looked about 4 years old thought to himself. He kept on thinking it like a mantra.

Behind him were two villagers that had knives in their hands. They were yelling at him. They were saying such cruel things about him, things that made him want to curl up and cry. They hated him.

Ever since he could remember it has been like this. His family didn't do anything to help him. His father said that it was his fault his mother died. He had two siblings, one girl and the other a boy; they were both older than him. He would have thought that they would help them but they never did. They were afraid of him and he didn't even know why.

He was the son of the village's leader. He was the most powerful one too. He had the power to protect him, to stop the beatings, to do something but he didn't do any of those things.

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't dare look back, he knew they were right behind him from the sound of feet hitting the ground.

He really hated them. He hated them so much that he wanted to kill them, to injure them just as they did to him. There was no one that loved him. No one in the village cared for him. He often had to care for himself. There were days where he was lonely and went out for walks in a park. He tried to make friends but they always ran away from him.

There was so much pain that he had to endure. He was nearing to his breaking point and no one would be there when he did.

Tears were streaming down his face. He did not want to die but what could he do? There were others joining the two villagers. There were shinobi from different ranks. The small group turned into a mob. They were yelling such mean things and he tried to block them out. He really tried to block them out but their voices always reached his ears, poisoning his mind.

"Beast!"

"Demon!"

"Vermin!"

"You should die! No one would care!"

He ran faster. Up ahead were the gates of the village. There was sand everywhere and the wind was throwing the sand in the air making it hard to see.

Suddenly he tripped. He gasped as his body hit the ground. He screamed as he felt someone pull at his hair harshly. His feet could no longer feel the ground. The mob had surrounded him and they all had sinister smiles that brought chills up his spine. Panic was coursing through his body. He tried to kick the man, he tried to scratch, he tried to do anything that would get him out of the man's grasp but nothing worked.

There were questions running through his mind. Why were they doing this? What did he ever do to deserve such hate, such cruelty? Why did they keep on calling him a demon?

"Someone help me!" he screamed out.

_'Please someone help!'_

"Don't waste your breath boy. No one's gonna help you. No one will ever love you. Your just vermin to us. You're a disgrace to this village! Your father doesn't want you. Hell he wouldn't care if we killed you right in front of him!"

His heart seemed to stop at the comment. He knew that he hated him, but surely he didn't hate him enough to want him dead? Right? Maybe his brother could help him. Maybe his sister could at least take pity on him.

He wondered if he would to die right now, would they cry? Would they grieve for him? Or would they just leave his carcass out for the dogs to eat?

_'Did they ever care for me?'_ he stopped struggling at the thought. His eyes stared blankly at the mob that was yelling at him. The tears slowed until there was nothing left. If it wasn't for the tracks the tears had made no one would have thought that he was crying.

"No one cares for you! Not even your brother or sister!" a woman screeched as she slapped him hard enough to make him dizzy. The mob yelled in delight.

They were happy. They were truly happy. He could see it in their eyes and it made him angry.

"See even your brother and sister take delight in your pain!" a man said crazily as he pointed to the back of the mob. The mob parted and he could see his siblings clearly.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

For so long he had tried to make them love him. He tried to do nice things for them so they could show him at least one act of kindness. He tried to make them comfortable. He tried everything in his power to make them like him.

Now he understood that no one cared for him and any hope he had was just crushed in the moment he saw them. He stared at them with wide eyes.

"Temari... Kankuro..." he all but whispered but they appeared to hear him. His eyes met his sisters. He could see the rage in them and for a brief moment he thought he saw sadness but it was gone in a flash. He saw how she stormed up to him and raised him up by his shirt.

"Don't you dare say my name demon! You're not worthy of saying it!" he was really shocked when she threw him to a nearby wall. He screamed as his back made contact to the wall. The sound of bones breaking and the sinister laughter of his tormentors filled the air.

"...Why?" he said.

"Why? Why? Tch, we do this for our own amusement boy, and because you're a demon!" a women said as she kicked him in the ribs. He gasped as he felt his breath leave him. Was there no salvation for him? A metallic taste filled his mouth and knew immediately that it was blood.

He recognized the women that had kicked him. He recognized nearly everyone in the mob. He had seen the kind look their eyes had when they tended to the children, when they talked to another person. Why couldn't they have the same kindness for him?

"I'm not a demon..." he said between gasps.

A man with a headband sneered at him before taking out a kunai. "Yes you are. When you were born your father sealed the One-Tailed Biju in you. Now you know why so many people hate you and why you don't deserve to live!"

The shinobi laughed crazily and the others chanted the same thing.

KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL THE DEMON!

He looked at Temari and Kankuro with a desperate look in his eyes.

'_No. No. No! This can't be real! I can't be a demon! There is no possible way that… this can't be real… this has to be a genjutsu, yeah, that's it. But… it would explain so many things…' _

The little boy saw a pair a feet by his side and looked up to find the man that took out the kunai standing by him. He tried to shrink away from the man as much as he could. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was to just melt into ground.

He didn't want to die, but maybe… They say that when someone dies they're at peace, so maybe if he died… If he died he wouldn't be in pain anymore, he'd be able to get away from the beatings, and maybe… maybe he might even get to finally meet his mother. She might hate him too for taking her life during his birth but it would be worth it. Would she be like the other mothers?

Unknown to him something was stirring up in him.

Tears were running down his cheeks revealing pale skin underneath the grime and dirt. He was staring at the mob but not really staring at them at the same time.

"Enough stalling finish this once and for all." A deep voice broke through the chanting of the mob and startled the little boy from his thoughts.

A gasp escaped from his throat as he looked at the person. The person had long white and blue robes along with a hat that shadowed his face. No one could see the person but they all recognized him.

The person eyed everyone and stopped a moment on the little boy and at Temari and Kankuro before turning around and walked away from them.

"Father…" he whispered but the person appeared to have heard him. The person stopped but didn't turn around. He turned his head to the side a bit and all but growled, "You're no son of mine." The man continued on his way.

'_I'm really starting to think that demons might be better than humans. They say that demons are beasts of great evil and are capable of destroying anything. They say that demons are blood thirsty and they have no conscious, they no nothing other than destroying and killing. Humans are a lot like them and maybe their worse than they are…' _

"Yes Kazekage-sama" (1)

The shinobi walked forward again with a crazed grin on his face. His eyes were dilated and they spoke of insanity and anger. The other villagers were in the same state. Really humans were such foul creatures.

Another shinobi with a mask came forward and lifted him up the hair. The only sound that came from the little boy's mouth was a whimper. That did not satisfy them. They wanted to hear him scream in pain, too bad because he was not going to give them that satisfaction.

At the moment there was no emotion in his face. Nothing whatsoever.

"You say that demons are blood thirsty monsters…" he said in a whisper.

A big burly man came up. The man looked grotesque with small beady eyes that were too far apart, a big mouth, bald, and too big muscles. He also looked dirty with a white tank top that had multiple stains that varied in color (god knows what they were) and pants that just looked wrong on him.

The big man smiled, revealing crooked yellow teeth. "Yea, what of it. Finally begginin' to see what you are? Huh you little demon filth!" he said while throwing him to the ground and kicking him in his ribs.

The only thing the boy did was wince. He was gasping, trying to get the air that he so desperately needed.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sighed as he sat on the lush green grass. He was not looking forward to the conversation that he was going to have with Naruto later on. He wished that his vessel would just drop the subject. He could not understand as to why his vessel insisted on talking about it.<p>

There were just days where he just wished he could just be alone with the darkness. To let its soothing clutches take him. Really if he wanted to die couldn't Naruto let him? The child had not done anything wrong. And if he were to die he would leave something behind to help Naruto get his revenge. Should he ever die he would leave behind his chakra. That way Naruto would become one of the powerful beings on Earth with the proper training of course.

'_There really is no reason__ for him to worry. Besides it's not like I __can__ die…' _he thought sadly.

Really what was the reason of living if he had no one to spend it with? He had been for more years than he could count and most of them had been spent sealed inside a vessel that tortured him for years. And before he was locked in a vessel he had been roaming the lands in search of something to do. He had other kin as well. They weren't the same kind of demon as he but kin none the less. They were eight others in total. He knew most of them but not in a personal sense.

'_I'm immortal. I keep on forgetting that…' _he sighed and walked inside of the house and went towards the end of the hall where his bedroom was located in.

The room was very spacious and when someone walked in they would get the feeling of peace. A huge bed that looked like it could fit five people took up a lot of room and had black silk sheets along with two huge fluffy pillows sat near a window. The flooring consisted of black tiles that would often get cold in the night. The walls were a pale gray bordered by white. There was small desk in a corner of the room and a door that lead to a bathroom. There was also a large black wardrobe.

Kyuubi's feet padded across the floor as he walked towards his wardrobe. He shivered as he felt the cold hard floor but dismissed it. He was used to the cold. He opened the double doors of his wardrobe and looked at the content for a moment before taking out pants that were made of black silk and a simple black t-shirt. He closed his wardrobe and walked towards the bed and laid his clothes on it.

He proceeds by walking towards the bathroom while closing the door but leaving it opened a bit at the same time. The bathroom was medium sized with a tub and a shower in one. There was also a sink made out of white marble and a cabinet underneath it. He walked towards the tub and sat on the edge and plugged the drain. Kyuubi turned on the water making sure it was warm (the bottom part). After a few moments the tub was filled so he turned off the water. He put in some bath salts and stripped his clothes off.

He sighed in content as he slipped in the water. _'If only I could have a moment of peace where I didn't have to worry about anything, to just let go of everything…' _unknowingly he slipped lower into the water.

'_Naruto-kun wants revenge. He said that he was going to involve the other jinchuuriki but how exactly? Do they even want to be involved in this? Might as well find out…'_ he thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slipped under the water.

After a moment everything went into darkness. There was nothing but a bowl that was held up by a boulder that seemed to glow a bit. He walked over to it and looked into it. Inside of the bowl was water that had a round stone that was glowing softly.

Kyuubi raised a slender hand and touched the surface of the water. From his touch ripples came to be and he said, **"Show me Shukaku."**

The water seemed to shimmer for a moment before showing an image of a giant beast that was what appeared to be a cave. The beast was humongous. It was mostly tanned and had purple markings on its face; it also had black markings all over its body. The beast body was long and looked like it was made of stone. Its jaws looked like it could strike fear into the heart of any hardened warrior. The beast was breathing steadily indicating that it was asleep.

Kyuubi observed the beast for a moment before shaking his head.

"**Shukaku, wake up."** He said in a steady but loud voice. He sighed when the beast didn't even stir.

"**Shuka****ku, wake up now. That's an order." **He said it in a slightly louder voice.

This time the beast did stir and it gave a huge yawn before stretching like a cat would.

It opened its eyes, revealing yellow beady eyes. It gave another yawn as it stood up. **"I ****know your there Kyuubi, I can sense you. So, what do you want Kyuubi. I was watching something important." **The beast voice echoed throughout the cave.

Kyuubi raised a slender eyebrow at the comment.

"**Since when do you care about anything Shukaku?"**

Shukaku made an indignant sound before answering the fox, **"I do care about some things Kyuubi. I'm not a heartless bastard you know."**

"**Oh so what was it that you thought was important?"** he said. Curious as to what caught the tanuki's attention.

Shukaku remained silent for a moment thinking whether or not to answer the fox. He nodded to himself in confirmation and looked at Kyuubi in the eyes.

"**The humans have been…" **he paused for a moment looking forthe correct word to describe the situation** "more aggressive towa****rds my vessel. In fact I was watching my vessel get injured by the humans that is until you interrupted. They're aiming to kill him."**

"**So it's not just my vessel…"** Kyuubi muttered to himself but Shukaku's ears still caught it.

"**What?"**

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his temple with a hand. His head was pounding and he didn't know why. Maybe it was just his nerves or something. Or maybe it was the fact that he had a conversation with Naruto that was destined to go wrong. Yeah that's it.

Shukaku analyzed Kyuubi. He could tell that there was something bothering the demon. But what could cause the most powerful demon in existence to fret? He knew that it had to be something big in order to frazzle the demon, but ever since the murder of his family there hasn't been anything that could do that.

"**Shukaku"**

The sound of Kyuubi's voice broke Shukaku of his reverie. He raised his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"**Turn into your Ningen Form, that way it's much easier to talk to you." **

Shukaku nodded at the other. There was a light that surrounded the demons form, and in moments it got too bright to look at. Kyuubi raised a hand to shield his eyes from the light and hissed lightly as the intense light hurt his eyes. Suddenly the light disappeared. Kyuubi lowered his hand and blinked a few time to get rid of the spots in his vision.

In place of the beast stood a man about 5'8, and had long sandy blond hair that was braided. The man was wearing a black shirt that had a small image of sand revolving around a rose on the right sleeve. Underneath the shirt was a long sleeved mesh shirt that ended just above his knuckles. The man was also wearing black ANBU pants, along with black combat boots.

Shukaku stretched a bit only stopping when he heard a pop.

"**I haven't been in this form in a long time."**

Kyuubi shook his head and continued on with the conversation. He wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible, since Shukaku's vessel was in danger.

"**Let's get this over with since I don't have much time. Don't interrupt me until I'm done, understand?"**

Shukaku nodded curious about what was going to take place.

"**My vessel already knows of my existence. Ever since he was born he has been mistreated by the humans that were supposed to care for him and the only person that h****as cared for him was keeping secrets from him. He was nearly on the brink of death not so long ago and would have died if it wasn't for my chakra and the help of a doctor. The humans think that he is a demon since they don't understand the ****concept**** of the w****ord 'vessel'. There are some humans that have taken care of him only to hurt him in the end. My vessel has **_**never**_** done anything to ****anger them. They hurt him for no reason. The humans want him dead. It doesn't matter that he was the son of their Savior. Ther****e are some humans though that see him for who he really is and have taken it as their duty to take care of him and protect him. He offered me a ****proposition****. He wanted me to help him get revenge. The boy already has already started planning and he wanted t****o involve the other jinchuuriki as well. So I will ask you this Shukaku, do you want to get revenge as well?"**

The other blinked stupidly at him. He was trying to process all of the information that he was given. A deal to get revenge for all the suffering and the pain the Bijuu and their vessels have gone through. He grinned darkly at the thought of putting humans in their place. It was high time someone put them in their place.

"**I accept."**

The other grinned at him and said** "This is going to be fun." **Shukaku laughed maniacally inresponse.

Kyuubi disappeared a moment later. He gasped as he shot up from the water. He shivered as he felt the coldness of the water.

'_**How long was I in there?'**_

Shukaku was ecstatic. Maybe he would finally get out of his imprisonment but he couldn't do that if his vessel died.

He crossed his legs (indian style) and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gaara feared for his life inside but on the outside he showed no emotion. Not even when the blade was inches away from ending his life.<p>

'**Child.'**

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Who said that?

The man in front of him raised the kunai above his head and grinned, "Time to die demon"

Time seemed to slow down as Gaara watched the blade come closer and closer. Suddenly he wasn't in front in the building anymore but in a cave. It was dark and damp. He could hear the sound of water dripping in the distance.

"**Child."** It was that voice again. He gasped and turned around to see a man with dirty blond hair and gold eyes.

"**Child I'm going straight to the point ****here. Don't ask questions and don't interrupt me, understand?" **Gaara nodded at the man and backed up a bit from the man. Was he going tohurt him too? **"My name is Shukaku. I'm the One Tailed Demon and I have been here ever since you were born and no you ar****e not a demon. I want to offer you a proposition. I hate humans very much and I would very much like to see them suffer for what they have done. There are others like you. Anyway I want revenge and a few others want revenge also. So would you Gaara like to**** get revenge as well?"**

Gaara blinked at him; trying to process the information he was just given.

'_I get revenge against those who wronged me? Maybe I could show them what they want and maybe one day I could meet this other person he speaks about. Maybe I'll be friends with that person since we're the same….'_

Gaara grinned at him and said, "I accept." Suddenly he was back where he was. He could feel it. He could feel power coursing through his veins.

"If it's a demon you want then it's a demon you shall get." Suddenly sand shot up from the ground and everyone eyes widened in surprise. The sand swirled around everyone and all of the sudden there was blood coating the walls and people were screaming. They were trying to run away but their efforts were in vain. Gaara grinned as he watched the sand ripped through the flesh of the humans.

In his mind he could hear Shukaku laughing sinisterly.

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!<p>

HALO-ODSTgirl Over n' Out


	8. Answers

Here is chapter 8. Sorry for the lateness I was watching Camila on Univision and it was just so damn awesome! Jesse y joy was good too!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**READ THIS!: I understand that there are some people that do not like yaoi but so far there has been none of that! Please people just read! You can stop reading when there actually is yaoi, but for now just keep reading!**

_Previously: Kyuubi had helped Naruto plans be set in motion and started by offering a deal to the One-Tailed Beast Shukaku. The beast was offered a chance for revenge by helping his vessel Gaara._

* * *

><p>Kyuubi's feet padded across the cold floor, drops of water making a trail as he went. The towel around his shoulders was pulled tightly around him in an effort to gain heat. He walked straight towards his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the wall, thinking about the events that had transpired.<p>

'_I wonder what Naruto is doing…' _he thought as he let the towel drop to the floor and shivered as he felt the cold air hit his skin making goose bumps appear. He sighed in content as he felt the warmth of the sun light that came from the windows. Kyuubi picked up his clothes and proceeded to put them on.

He picked up a hair brush from the restroom (Bathroom) and walked out of his bedroom, going out to his garden and then sat down by one of the ponds. Kyuubi crossed his legs and put both of his hands on either side of him; concentrating.

* * *

><p>Eyes filled with rage bored into the being that was the Hokage. The Hokage looked pale and had a look of pure panic in his eyes that made one wonder.<p>

'_You stupid old fool! Do you really believe that I will forgive you so easily! You were the one person who could have prevented all of my suffering yet you did nothing!'_

'_How did I not sense him!' _The Hokage opened his mouth as if to say something but he seemed incapable of speech at the moment.

Naruto just glared even more fiercely.

The temperature, at that moment, seemed to drop below 0. The majority of the people in the room shivered at the feeling of dread that came along with it.

"Um is it just me or did it just get cold in here?" Yugao whispered as she rubbed her arms to gain warmth. She sighed as she saw others nod in agreement.

From atop of the stairs (two story building) Naruto stared at everyone gathered there. He did not recognized most of them. The only ones that he did was the Ookami ANBU, Senka, and the Hokage.

He gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. The things they had said had made him angry beyond belief.

No, he was not angry at the person who had said those things. He was angry because everything they had said was true. All his life he had believed that there would never be anyone who could change his life for the better, yet here was the Hokage, the one person who had the power to do so, yet he didn't even try to lift a finger.

"Naruto-kun you know that I would do everything in my power to help-"

"Help? What help? Have you seen the way I live? Oh wait yes you have because you've been spying on me all my fucking life" Naruto said his voice rising to a near scream.

The Hokage ran a hand down his face and gave a sigh. " Naruto-kun I swear I've been doing the best I can to protect you and take care of you but-" he was interrupted once again by Naruto.

"The villagers won't let me buy food from them. The only thing that I can buy and afford is ramen, but most of the time I have to go through the fucking trash. Do you know how fucking degrading that is? Huh? Do you? No because you get your food served in a fucking gold platter!"

The Hokage took a step forward, "Naruto-kun I promise you everything will get better I just-"

"Things could have turned better a long time ago old man! You could have helped me, but no you just let the damn villagers get away with whatever they want!" The railing bent a little under the pressure of Naruto's hands.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed at him and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides.

"I don't let them get away with whatever they want Naruto-kun."

Senka scoffed a little at this._ 'Really Hokage-sama, you're just digging your own grave.'_

Naruto laughed. It wasn't… normal. It was cruel and cold. Most of the shinobi backed away in caution.

"Really? So you'll let them get away with poison, abuse of a child, and attempted murder when it concerns me, right" he said sarcastically

"What? No, it's not that…" The Hokage stuttered trying to look for an answer.

The Hokage opened his mouth but just closed it.

Naruto sneered at him when he gave no answer. "That's what I thought. Really Hokage-sama" he practically hissed out the title with so much hate that the others flinched at the sound of it, even Senka "… you have no idea how much I despise you." With that Naruto turned around and walked back to his room. The sound of the door slamming filled the room, amplified by the sudden silence.

Senka sighed and treaded a hand through his hair. _'Naruto-kun…'_

Ookami swallowed thickly. The ANBU's hands were clenched so tightly one would think they'd be bleeding. They were shacking ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>"I hate you! I hate you! Damn you Hokage! Damn my father! If it wasn't for him, none of this shit would have happened! My life would have been normal! I would have actually had a family. Instead I have a demon sealed inside me with people out to kill me." He ground out as he paced from one end of the room to the other.<p>

He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. Really he just couldn't have a normal life, but noo he just had to have a father that thought everything would be unicorns and rainbows because he thought that it that actually was.

'_That's just stupid, who the hell would treat someone with a demon that killed their loved ones of a crap load of people sealed inside of him nice? Seriously that's just fucking retarded. Although it wasn't Kyuubi's fault, but they don't know that…'_

Naruto sat on the bed and stared out the window. The sky was covered in dark clouds; thunder lit the sky and he could hear the loud rumble that followed it.

'_I wonder what the hell Kyuubi is doing… Oh yeah, he owes me a conversation. I need answers and I want them now' _with that thought in mind, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt the familiar feeling that came with it. There were really no words to describe it. It just felt… nice.

Naruto opened his eyes, and closed them again. His brow furrowed and his lips were set in a thin line. Everything looked… dark, evil and destroyed.

'_What happened to the plant life?'_ he wondered. The trees had no leaves and they almost seemed to have faces made by the shadows. Instead of bright green grass there were weeds and other types of plants that looked very poisonous.

He looked up at the sky and was very surprised. Instead of a night sky filled with shining stars, there were dark clouds lit by thunder.

'_What the hell happened here?'_ he thought as he surveyed the clearing.

Naruto walked down the familiar path to Kyuubi's home.

When he got there, he did not expect the sight that greeted him. The koi pond's water was dark and murky, and instead of koi fish swimming around there were piranha jumping in and out of the water. The sakura trees petals were a dark purple instead of its customary pink. The house was dark and looked like no one had lived there for years.

He walked towards the house and stepped in. the inside of the house was just as dark as the outside and there seemed to be no sound whatsoever. That unnerved him greatly.

"Kyuubi?" he called out but he received no answer.

'_That's weird. Hmm… maybe he's in the gardens…' _he thought as he walked towards the gardens, hoping that he'd find the fox there.

The garden was still the same as before, and as he suspected, he did find the fox there. The fox was lying on his side, with one arm under his head, and the other draped over his waist. Naruto couldn't see his face. Kyuubi was lying very still, so much so he seemed like he was dead. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest thought that the fox really was dead.

"Kyuubi?" he called out once again but still, he received no answer.

That's when he noticed something weird. On top of Kyuubi's head was something furry… and triangular? Then under Kyuubi's waist was something furry as well and… was it twitching?

"What the hell?" he said as he walked closer to take a better look. He jumped in surprise when the furry thing under his waist 'rose' and wrapped itself around the fox's waist. It was then that he noticed that the furry thing was the same color as Kyuubi's hair.

Naruto knelt down beside Kyuubi, careful to not wake the fox. Naruto stretched a hand towards the furry thing on Kyuubi's head. The furry thing twitched when it came in contact with his hand. He marveled at how soft they were. When his hands reached the base of the furry things, he tugged at them sharply.

Kyuubi woke with a scream. He scrambled to get away from Naruto, until his back hit a tree. Kyuubi had his hands clamped over his head with tears running down pale cheeks

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. He did NOT expect that to happen. Then it hit him. The furry triangles his ears, and the other furry things around his waist were his tails.

'_Ah shit, I just pulled at his ears. That HAD to have hurt. A lot.'_

A whimper interrupted his thoughts. Naruto looked at Kyuubi closely. The poor fox was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

He walked forward and as he did so Kyuubi tried to back up even more seemingly trying to become one with the tree.

Naruto continued to walk forward until he was in front of the fox and sat on his knees in front of him. The fox wasn't looking at him, although he couldn't really tell with the hair draped over his face like a curtain.

"Kyuubi I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The boy received no response from the other for what seemed like an eternity.

"…**Why did you do that?"** the fox whispered.

If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Naruto would have missed the response. Naruto swallowed thickly and tried to think of an answer.

"I didn't think they were real. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you Kyuubi… I would never hurt you. Ever" He answered. Naruto really hoped that the fox believed him. He didn't want to lose the trust the fox had in him, that is if he really did trust him.

"Besides last time I checked you didn't have fox ears and a tail." He said.

"**Tails"** Kyuubi muttered.

"Huh?" he said with confusion laced in his voice.

"**I have nine tails. The number of tails represents how much power a Biju has."**

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks. He looked at Kyuubi again. The fox looked like a mess. He had leaves and twigs in his hair and it looked tangled. The fox's clothes were all rumpled as well.

'_At least he stopped shaking but he's still crying… Did I really hurt him that much?' _he thought with a frown. Naruto placed a hand under the others chin and lifted his face up, forcing the other to make eye contact.

Crystalline tears were rolling down pale cheeks. Naruto frowned at the sight of them. He didn't like to see the fox cry for some reason unknown to him. His frown deepened when he felt Kyuubi a bit. Was he afraid he was going to hurt him? It was probable since his previous vessels practically tortured him until he gave them what they wanted. God he felt like an ass.

"Did I really hurt you that badly?" he said as he stared at Kyuubi, searching for an answer.

Kyuubi stared at him for a bit, like he himself was searching for an answer.

"**My ears… their really sensitive, I kept them away because I didn't know how'd you react to them."**

"I'm sorry…"

Kyuubi smiled at him and said, **"Its okay, you didn't know"**

Naruto beamed at that and smiled back. His eyes darted to where pale delicate hands were still covering his ears. He bit his lip, not sure whether or not to ask the fox if he could see the furry apendages.

"**What is it?"** Kyuubi asked seeing the hesitation cross his face.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down his nerves. "Can I see them? Your ears I mean. Can I see them?"

Kyuubi opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it, deciding to just nod. He hesitated for a moment, but still he removed his hands, revealing them.

Naruto stared at them dumbly for a moment, before stretching out his hands towards them. He touched them and once more, he marveled at how soft they were. Naruto felt Kyuubi tense.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you again. Never again" he whispered the last part.

Kyuubi looked away from him for a moment before looking back at him. **"Do you promise?"** he said in a broken voice.

"I promise." Naruto said determinedly.

'_**I really, really hope he keeps his promise. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't…'**_ Kyuubi thought.

Naruto looked at the expression in Naruto's face. The blond had a big goofy grin that he had never seen on the blonde's face. It made him happy for some reason.

Naruto stared at the ears in amazement. He rubbed them softly. He just loved the way the fur felt in between his fingers. He could honestly do this for an eternity. He tore his eyes from the ears to the fox's face when he heard the fox sigh. The fox had his eyes closed and he had an expression of pure bliss.

He laughed at the fox. The fox opened one eye in response.

"**What's so funny?"**

"You. You practically melt into putty when I rub your ears."

"**I do no****―****"** The fox's protest died when Naruto rubbed at a particular area on his ears. He sighed in content again and leaned backwards against the tree.

"**Fine your right." **He admitted.

Naruto grinned once again.

"Hey why were you sleeping out here anyway?"

"**I was meditating but I guess I fell asleep."**

Naruto hummed at him, and took in his appearance once again.

"You know you look like you rolled down a hill or something."

"**I do?"**

"Yea."

Kyuubi frowned and ran a hand through his hair and but he couldn't because his fingers got caught in one of the many tangles in his hair. He winced when he pulled too hard.

Naruto frowned when he saw the other wince. He stood up and wiped away invisible dust from his pants. He offered a hand to Kyuubi, who looked at it questionably.

"Come on."

"**Where are we going?"**

"Nowhere."

Kyuubi looked at him in confusion before taking the hand offered to him. Naruto helped Kyuubi to his feet and dragged the other to where he saw a brush on the ground. He gestured for Kyuubi to sit down and the other did as he was told. Naruto knelt down and retrieved the brush. He sat down behind the fox with his legs crossed.

"**What are you going to do?" **Kyuubi asked puzzled by the others actions.

"Brush the birds nest you call your hair."

"**Hey!"**

Naruto merely grinned at him. He started by picking out all the leaves and twigs he could find. After that he ran his fingers through the long tresses, trying to find any knots that he came across. When he did come across one he would detangle it gently before trying to find another one. When he deemed it ready, he ran a brush through it, being mindful of the fox's ears. He brushed it until it was smooth and silky. During the whole ordeal Kyuubi had kept silent, only making a few sighs of content every now and then.

'_Oh that's right we never finished our conversation from the other day. I don't want to see him the way I saw him the other day, but I really need answers…' _he thought sadly.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun I really needed that…" **Kyuubi turned quiet when he saw the look on the others face. He frowned at the look. Had he done something wrong?

"**What's wrong Naruto-kun?"**

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kyuubi…" he muttered "You never answered me when I asked why you wanted to die. I need answers Kyuubi, and I need them now." He said as he put both hands on the fox's shoulders. He gripped them tightly when he felt the fox tense at the question.

A million answers were filling Kyuubi's head but all seemed like the wrong response. He had hoped and even prayed a bit to Kami that the blond would have just forgotten the whole ordeal on him wanting to die. Did he really have give him a reason? Couldn't he just give the blond what he wanted and be done with it? But then again was it wrong to be hoping for such a thing?  
><strong>"Why do you even care?" <strong>he whispered as he pulled his hands into fist with his nails digging into the flesh of his hand.

"Why do I care? Do I really have to have a reason to care? Can't I care for someone out of the goodness of my heart?" he said the last comment a bit sarcastically.

Kyuubi snorted at the last comment but still didn't answer. Naruto sighed at the silence and stood up. He walked in front of Kyuubi and sat down once again.

He looked at Kyuubi straight in the eyes and said, "I care because I can. I care because you're my friend. I care for a shitload of reasons Kyuubi, and don't ever question me whether I care or not because when I say so I mean it." Naruto said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kyuubi dug his fingers even deeper into his palm until he felt a wetness sliding through his fingers but he paid no heed to it.

'_**Is he just saying that or does he… does he really care?'**_ Kyuubi thought uncertain whether or not the blond was telling the truth.

"…**Can I trust you to not tell this to anyone?"**

"Yes" Naruto answered immediately.

"**Really Naruto I don't understand how you could even care for me… after everything I've done to you. I was the one that caused the death of your parents and of many others; hell if it wasn't for me you'd have a normal life. You would have friends; you'd have a family, you would actually be happy! You wouldn't have to be running for your life every day and…and" **When Kyuubi had been talking Naruto had rested his head on Kyuubi's shoulder. He could feel the fox shake violently. He didn't like it, not one bit.

Neither noticed the clouds rolling in or the thunder in the distance, if they did they gave no indication to it. Naruto looked at the blood pooling under with cold dead eyes.

'_He's right… why would I care for someone who ruined my life? Hell I'm not so sure why I care. I just do. Every day was a nightmare I barely managed to liv through. But he wasn't the only one who was the cause of my misery. The Hokage could have done something but he didn't…'_

"Kyuubi…" the fox didn't seem to hear him.

"**And then you had to live on the streets! You had no home Naruto! When you got wounds the doctors didn't treat you, they just made it worse! I could always feel when you were in pain and I tried to help you in any way that I could to make the pain go away. And a-and…" **the fox continued and Naruto was sure that he was close to tears too. He didn't want that.

"Kyuubi." He stated a little louder than before. Naruto lifted his hands and moved them towards the fox's bleeding hands.

The shaking increased and the fox still didn't seem to have heard him.

"Kyuubi!" he tried again and this time he succeeded in getting the fox's attention. Kyuubi's crimson eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill. They were filled with so much pain and sadness…

"**I w-want to die because of all the pain I caused to others. I want to die because I deserve it! I want to die because I want to get away from all the pain and the torment. I want to be free. I want to forget about all the torture that my previous vessels inflicted on me. There so many reasons Naruto don't you see****―****"**

"Kyuubi! Don't you remember! You told me you yourself that you were manipulated by Madara into doing all of those bad things! It wasn't your fault! None of it was!" he said determined to make the fox see reason.

"**Well yes, b-but I'm still the one who did those horrible things. I caused the villagers to****―****"** he was interrupted by Naruto once again. There was a huge frown on Naruto's face, and his eyes were bright with power.

"Kyuubi, it wasn't your fault! I know that you were fighting Madara with everything you had to regain control. You can forget about those S.O.B's that were your previous vessels. I promised you that I would never treat you the way they treated you! I **am **going to keep my promise, and I'll help you find a way to get you your freedom. You can make new memories! Happier ones with all the other Biju and Jinchuuriki! We can help them, but we have to help you first! So please Kyuubi don't ever, EVER tell me that you want to die! I care for you Kyuubi your my friend! My very first friend and I am NOT about to lose you know!" with that said he leaped forward to the stunned demon and hugged him as hard as he could. The tears that he tried so hard to contain spilled over. They were not tears of sadness but of happiness.

Kyuubi gave a genuine smile, and he laughed for no reason whatsoever. Naruto smiled when he heard the laugh, it sounded like chimes in the wind.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you so very much…"**

"Don't mention it."

Kyuubi looked up at the sky and he noticed that it was filled with clouds but they were starting to part… revealing a shining bright sun. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun. it was like it was driving away all the pain and loneliness away…

Naruto broke the hug and gave one him a shit-eating-grin.

'_I'm happy for him. I know we're going to accomplish many great things together… He'll help me make my dream come true and get my revenge…'_

"**We'll start training tomorrow Naruto-kun." **

"Really! Are you serious?" Naruto said as his eyes got wide with excitement.

Kyuubi laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm. He got up and walked towards his home. He stopped and looked at Naruto with a brow lifted.

"**Yes I'm serious. Come on Naruto-kun lets go inside." **With that the fox turned away and continued making his way to his house, and a smile graced his lips as he heard the blonds shout of approval.

Maybe things will finally change for the better.

* * *

><p>FINALLY I'm done. I'm really sorry for the wait. My computer kept crashing on me and I had to do a shit load of things to get it to start working again and just so damn tiring.<p>

Anyway tell me if I need to make any changes to this chapter. Please review and feel free to say anything you want about.

HALO-ODSTgirl Over N' Out


	9. Years Passing By

My god it's been a long time since I wrote and I apologize for that. Anyway I hope everyone likes the story so far! If you have any suggestions for the story ill be happy to see them.

Right then, I'm not sure if you all liked the last chapter, but ill leave it be. I really hope that the story is good and that you all like it.

P.S: I don't have Microsoft Word, well I do but the damn thing doesn't work and I have to use the Word Pad instead so if there any spelling mistakes I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC'S and the plot!**

**READ THIS:**** I understand that there are some people who do not like yaoi, but so far there has been none of that! Please people just read! You can stop reading when there actually is yaoi, that is if you dislike it, but for now keep on reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Kyuubi and Naruto had the conversation that Kyuubi had evaded so many times. Naruto had also seen the one of the different forms Kyuubi had and was to say the least curios about it. Kyuubi had also told Naruto that they would soon begin the training.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Years Passing By<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a smile on his face; feeling more refreshed and relaxed than ever. The talk with Kyuubi had really helped put his mind at ease and he was absolutely excited about finally starting his training with Kyuubi.<p>

He gave a huge yawn and walked towards the large oak wardrobe. He opened the double doors and peered at its contents. There were neat piles of folded clothing most of which was black. There was no article of clothing that was not black or of a color similar to it. Before, Naruto would have colored anything bright with neon orange now he simply _detested _any color that was similar to it.

Naruto randomly picked a shirt and a pair of pants and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so. He left his clothes in a corner of the room and proceeded to take off his clothes, then tossing them into a hamper. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to turn warm before getting in. When the warm spray of water hit his body he felt tight muscle relax and tension leave his body. It was bliss.

For a few moments he just stood there under the spray of water with one hand against the wall. He wasn't thinking about anything particularly. His mind was just… blank. It was nice not having to think or worry about anything. He wished it could be that way all the time but sadly it wasn't.

There were people he could trust and there were some people that he couldn't, his trust would not be easy to gain… not anymore. He will make sure that if there was someone who had his trust and they betrayed him then he _will _make them pay. That was a promise.

Naruto quickly washed his body and hair and turned the water off. He got out, dried himself and then put on his clothes on. Drops of water fell from his hair and as he tried to dry it with a fluffy towel. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and stopped what he was doing when he saw a weird object on his bed.

It was small, black, rectangular device and had a white apple that looked like someone took a bite out of it.

'_What's that?'_ he thought as he walked towards his bed. The object was smooth and cold to the touch. He flipped the device over; just like the other side it was smooth. The only difference was that there was no apple. He also noticed that when the sun's hit the front, it would show the rays. Naruto put the top of his finger on the screen and was startled when it lit up.

'_**Do you like it?'**_ Kyuubi's voice broke throughout the silence and was so startled he dropped the device on the bed. He breathed deeply, trying to get his composure together.

'_Kyuubi? Did you put this thing here? How? What is it?'_

Kyuubi stayed silent as if he was contemplating the questions he was asked. _**'It's called an iPod. It's a device that allows someone listen to music. I've had it for a long time. There's a seal on it that prevents it from getting damaged no matter what.'**_

'_You can listen to music on it? Sweet! But how did you get it here if you're sealed away?' _

Naruto heard the other sigh.

'_**It's difficult to explain Naruto-kun… but I'll try to explain it. I put a seal on it and focused my chakra to manifest it using― are you listening to me Naruto-kun?'**_

'…_You lost me after 'seal'.'_

Naruto heard the other sigh and he could imagine Kyuubi rolling his eyes at him. The thought made him grin.

'_**Don't worry about it. Anyway you remember what I told you last time don't you?'**_

'_Yea… oh right we're going to start our training today right!' _Naruto thought excitedly.

'_**Yes but you shouldn't get too excited…**_'

'_Why not? I'm going to learn some cool jutsu and some awesome fighting techniques!'_

In Naruto's head, Kyuubi was shaking his head while sighing. Really the boy thought that it was all about fighting when it was much more than that. Power and strength meant nothing if you didn't know how to use it.

'_**Just sit down and get over here… the sooner we do this the better.' **_

'_This is 'gonna be awesome!"_

'_**Don't get your hopes up' **_the demonic fox muttered.

Naruto appeared to not hear him. He had a huge smile on his face as he jumped up the bed and sat down on top of it with his legs crossed. Both hands were at his sides and his breathing was steady.

Naruto felt the warm breeze on his skin and he could hear birds chirping all around him. He opened his eyes and looked around. The clearing looked absolutely beautiful. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked around in astonishment. There were new plants all around the clearing. Most of them were different types of flowers, but there were also some different type of grasses.

"Wow, this is amazing… did I do this? Kyuubi did say that this place changes with my emotions." He muttered as he crouched next to a small flower. The flower was small and seemed insignificant. Its petals were round and were a blood-red color. The leaves were small, round and pointed at the end.

"Pretty…" he muttered as he gazed intently at the small flower.

"**Do you like it?"** Naruto immediately recognized the voice. A huge shit-eating grin came to his face. Naruto stood up and whirled around to find Kyuubi. The fox was wearing baggy cargo pants that had multiple pockets on either side of the pant. He was wearing a black tank top with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath it. On his neck Naruto could see a thin choker that had a skull on it. His hair was pulled back into a braid with a few strands framing his face. The fox was barefoot too.

He felt slightly disappointed that the little furry triangles weren't there or the furry tails. But still he was happy to see the other.

"Hey Kyuubi did you do this?" he questioned the other. He was genuinely curious. He couldn't grow anything for shit. Give him a plant and it's dead the next the hour, that's how bad he was.

Kyuubi gave him a small smile before responding to his question. "Yes I found out that I could… redecorate here as well except it stays the same all the time."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way and grinned at the other. "Eh, sorry 'bout that."

Kyuubi just shook his head and turned around. The fox made a motion with his hand that Naruto knew meant 'follow'. Naruto did just that, while gazing around. Everything seemed so much livelier. He didn't know how that was possible since everything looked the same but maybe it was because Kyuubi was just awesome like that.

'_**Really Naruto-kun is going to be disappointed…'**_ he said while hiding a mischievous grin.

Soon they had arrived in front of Kyuubi's home.

Naruto was slightly surprised to see the white fox. He didn't think that he'd see it again. It felt like a one-time thing… and for some reason reminded him of a cloud of doom and darkness or something like that. He'd have to fix that some way or another.

The fox's yellow eyes followed the blondes every movement. He didn't trust the human. He didn't trust that human with his master, he had good reason too. The other vessels his master had before had treated him horribly. How did he know that this was all just some ploy to get his master's power? No his master has been hurt one too many times. He will not allow it to happen aga―

Everything in the fox's mind went blank as he felt a gentle hand lay on his head. It was warm and it felt very **very **nice.

Kyuubi gently treaded a hand through the soft white fur being careful not to pull. ** "Don't worry Yoko, it's fine you can trust him…"** Kyuubi whispered to the other. He knew how protective the fox was, though he had no clue as to why…

"But Kyuubi-sama, what if he ends up being like the others? What if you just end up getting hurt all over again?" Yoko urged. He did not wish to see him broken again. No, it simply wouldn't do.

"**I can take care of myself Yoko, besides I trust him… he isn't human anymore either so…"**

Kyuubi saw the other's eyes widen in surprise.

'_Just what is he then?' _the snow-white fox thought.

"Don't worry about it. Just… have faith in him. Naruto-kun is very much different from before, and besides… if I didn't trust him I wouldn't have helped him anymore than I already have."

The fox shook his head and sighed. He wanted to object very badly but he copuldn't because in doing so, it would show that he did not trust his Lord.

Kyuubi smiled at the fox.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long! Hurry it up!" the blond yelled at them from the porch before running inside.

The fox shook his head once again before trotting to the house with Kyuubi following silently behind.

They went inside their home and went on their way to the garden after seeing that the blond wasn't there. They did find the blond there and he was practically bouncing with happiness.

The blond grinned at them. "So what are we going to do today Kyuubi? Huh? Are you going to show me some cool fighting styles? Oh I know you're going to show me some awesome jutsus right?"

Kyuubi head shook at all the guesses.

Naruto frowned. If they weren't doing that then what the hell were they doing? Scratch that what the hell was left to become an awesome shinobi?

_'May be some new secret shinobi tactic or something.'_

"Kyuubi what are we going to do then?"

The fox just smiled and turned around to go back inside the house.

Naruto was confused. Why was he going back inside. From his knowledge, one couldn't fight inside. He looked towards the fox and when he did he got a feeling that it was laughing at him.

Naruto frowned yet again and went inside, The fox was nowhere in sight. He sighed maybe Kyuubi had some different plans.

"Don't worry. Kyuubi-sama will keep his word."

Naruto turned and looked at the fox in surprise. So the fox wasn't a lost cause it seems. He grinned that means that he could actually have some fun.

They both turned when heard footsteps. There was Kyuubi with a huge pile of books and a few scrolls.

Naruto's sight wisend in horror at the sight of them.

_' Books... the abomination of mankind... Ugh This is going to be horrible I could just tell.'_

Kyuubi dumped them in front of Naruto. He grinned at the blond,

**"All right gaki start reading!"**

"Are you serious! I have to read all of this shit!?"

**"Yes. All of it." **

"Why the hell aren't we doing any awesome jutsu?"

**"How are you going to do any awesome jutsu if you don't know how exactly it is that jutsu come to be? They don't just appear you know." **Kyuubi said smartly.

Naruto opened his mouth but he closed when he didn't have a responce.

The fox smiled at him and sat in front of him.

**"Alright Naruto we'll start with the history of jutsus and how exactly everything in the shinobi world you know today came to be, Now these books" **he gestured to them **"won't be able to be found anywhere in world except in the minds of jinchuuriki."**

Naruto frowned. Why were they only found in their minds? How was that possible in the first place?

It was as if Kyuubi knew what he was thinking at the moment,** "These books are different from the humans. These books contain the real information on how everything came to be. The reason these were written was so that certain people that we deemed worthy would know what really happened."**

Naruto was genuinely surprised. "You... you consider me worthy?"

**"Of course." **Why wouldn't he? He was his vessel.

"So wait why re these books different from the humans?"

**"Good question. Humans have a tendency to change things up and some exaggerate a lot too, plus the fact that they have their superstitions and legends oh how things came to be."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue.

_'This is actually interesting...' _he thought as he listened in rapt attention.

**"These humans... from the time of the first one up to now... they weren't **_**the**_** first,"**

"I'm not following you here Kyuubi."

**"What I'm saying is that before anything related to chakra existed, there was a civilization much more advanced, the _first_ race of humans that there ever was on this earth**."

Naruto eyes widened in realization. "So what you;re saying is that the earth started all over again from scratch?"

**"Precisely. The humans of before, they didn't have anything near as chakra. They had no magic so to speak."**

"Are you serious!"

**"Yes but they did have science, weapons of mass destructions, things of that sort..." **Kyuubi paused and looked and looked at the clock. **"You should be getting back or the ningens will suspect that something happened to you."**

"It's time to go already?"

**"I'm afraid so. If you want to know more about what we talked about I suggest you read this book." **he said as he handed a thick green book to Naruto.

The book looked worn but still in good shape and it just reeked of _ancient_.

" Thanks Kyuubi. My plan is already set in motion, and soon I;ll get what I want and you will too."

Kyuubi smiled though it wasnt really genuine. Naruto didn't seem to notice though.

_**' But what happens after that?'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> I am sorry for the lateness and I hope that you all bear with me on this,<strong>_

_**-HALO-ODSTgIRL Over N' Out**_


	10. Years Passing By Pt2

Haloodstgirl-

Excuse me for not writing for such a long time and thank you to the reviewers and the followers. My Internet somehow stopped working on my laptop even though its always worked before and the wi-fi too.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 10: Years Passing By Pt.2

Naruto was on his bed, just staring in the ceiling. The past few days have been like a dream. A bad, bad dream but a good one at the same time.

He had been told of things he hadn't had knowledge of before. Like how the Yondaime Hokage had put a demon in his own son, the Yondaime Hokage was his father, the demon put in him was actually more human than the ones who put him there, he was lied to his whole life and the list just goes on.

The good part was that he met some good people, like Kyuubi. He was nothing like the stories were told of the demon. Nothing at all. The demon had done more good to him in a week than the Hokage had done to him his whole life. Then there was Senka. The doctor was very nice but there seemed to be something that was making him sad and he didn't want that. Then there was that ANBU. At first glance he knew that he wasn't going to hurt him like the Dog ANBU, but he didn't know what to make of him yet.

He sighed. Why the hell did his life had to be so damn complicated? Couldn't he be just another of the retarded civilians?

Nah. _'God I would rather be dead. Really, the stupidity of mankind couldn't get any worse...'_ he thought as he glanced at the iPod that the fox had given to him. Maybe he should try it out. The morning he had found it, a manual had appeared but he didn't bother with it. Who the hell ever reads the manual anyway?

Naruto took it into his hands and pressed the center which seemed to be a button of some kind. He took the long white strings - _'earphones'_ his mind provided and put them in his ears.

Naruto spent a few minutes on trying to find out the basics on how to the menial things like going up and down and so on. _'God I should have read the fucking manual...'_ he thought frustrated.

When he _finally_ manged to figure the damn thing out he pressed on the word Artist. When he did there seemed to be a whole list of them. There was 10 Years, 3 Doors Down, Adele, Alien Ant Farm, Apocalyptica, Avwnged Sevenfold, AWOLNATION, Beastie Boys, Breaking Benjamin, Chevelle, Cold, Coldplay, Crossfade, Drowning Pool, E.S Psthumus, Eminem, Epica, Evanescence, Evans Blue, Fall Out Boy, A Fine Frenzy, Finger Eleven, Fireflight, Fit For Rivals, Florence and the Machine, Flyleaf, Fools For Rowan, The Fray, Gotye, Green Day, Hinder, Hollywood Undead, Icon For Hire, Incubus, Jay-z, Kerli, Korn, Lacuna Coil, Lana Del Rey, Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, Lovex, Metallica, My Chemical Romance, Nightwish, Nickleback, POD, Papa Roach, Paramore, Placebo, Plumb, Rage Against the Machine, Red, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Rise Against, Saga, Saving Able, Seether, Sick Puppies, Skillet, Snow Patrol, Staind, Stone Sour, Superchick, System of a Down, Theory of A Deadman, Thousand Foot Crutch, Three Days Grace, Trapt, We Are The Fallen, Within Temptation, and the list goes on. There seemed to be more that a hundred in fact and those were only the artist! The artist were under a folder labeled 'OUTWORLD'.

He closed his eyes and pick a random one. Immediatly the sound of drums blasted in his ears and he didn't do anything to lower the volume.

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine,_

_You woke the devil that I thought you left behind,_

_I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through,_

_Ten-thousand promises, ten-thousand ways to lose,_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall,_

_You held it all and I was by your side, POWERLESS..._

Wow. It was only about a minute into the song. He looked at the screen and in black letters was **'Powerless, Living Things, Linkin Park'**. He turned up the volume as far as it could go. The song was really amazing to him to say the least.

If there were more songs like the one he was listening to now, he could gurantee that he was going to be listening to it a lot. He could bet that it was going to have many uses to it too, like blocking out loud noises. Saki was one of them (sakuras mom) oh and the Hokage too. Kami knows he likes to spill his bullshit on 'Oh I was busy, I'm sorry', and all that crap.

_'Well Hokage-sama you could take your sorry's and shove it up your ass...'_ he thought angrily. He _still _couldn't get over the fact that he had been stupid enough to belive in those lies. To him, it didn't matter that he was only a child. He _should_ have seen this coming for fuck's sake! After all his whole life he was treated like he wasn't enough to be dirt on the bottom of their sandals. All of that should have been enough to teach him that everything comes with a price.

_'Nothing is true, everything's permitted' _

He blinked in surprise. Now where did that come from?

Naruto shook his head and got up from his back. He sat on his legs and looked around the room. It was still bare of any decorations but he would rectify that soon enough. There on his dresser was the book that Kyuubi had give him. It too like the iPod Kyuubi had given him, had manifested physically from his mind. He didn't question Kyuubi on it. It would probably earn him a complicated answer.

His feet were bare and cold as they touched the marble floor. He walked towards where the book was lain, picked it up, and walked back towards the bed.

There was a different song playing now. **[#1#]**

_Here I stand helpless and left for dead..._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by,_

_Easy to find what's wrong,_

_Harder to find what's right,_

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through, _

_All your empty lies, I wont stay long in this world so wrong _

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight..._

By the Gods, why couldn't people make music like that now a days?

This would be the first time he actually opened it. His hands traced the intricate design on the hardcover. The book was thick and it looked like it was more than 500 pages at least. Before Naruto didn't have the skills to read a paragraph let alone a sentence but now with the knowledge he was given he could. He wasn't going to just gain all the things he was going to need to know just like that from Kyuubi. That would be asking from too much and he would be ashamed of himself if he didn't work for the things he wanted.

He wasn't going to be like those humans who were conceited and thought that everything should just be given to them. He was never going to be like the humans. Ever. He would be a hypocrite like the others and he did not want that. He believed that people have to work for what they want not like the Hokage who seems to be served like he fucking owned the world... Ahem, what was he going to do? Oh yes, he was going to start reading on that book Kyuubi gave him.

The thick green book was heavy in his arms as he carried it to the bed. He was about to lie down on the bed again but stopped.

_'When was the last time I was outside? Probably when I was about to get crucified... Yea that's it...'_ Naruto thought as he opened his bedroom door. As he stepped out of his room for the first time in what seemed like a long time, he took the chance to really look around.

The mansions walls were a pale cream color with dashes of yellow here and there and to his disgust orange as well. By Kami, who the hell decorated? Someone would need to change the damn decor around here.

_'Maybe some black and silver... and maybe a bit of red and blue too. Dark red and blue. No light colors except maybe white. Yea that seems fine.'_Naruto thought as he took a mental note on what furniture was around along with a few other things. The mansion seemed so big to him even though it was only two floors.

Naruto finally got to the door that led to the outside. He opened the wooden door. What greeted him astounded him to say the least.

There was dark green grass with a few weeds here and there. There bushes with thorns everywhere and the trees were tall, dark, leafless and seemed to have faces.

_'Forest of Death...'_he thought in awe.

Well shit. He knew the Namikaze Mansion was close to the dangerous forest but he didn't think it was that close. To others they might have never made a home that was so close to a forest that had the word 'Death' in it but to Naruto this was freaking awesome.

Whoever thought that the forest was scary was incredibly stupid.

_'I mean, who doesn't like a dark gloomy forest with creatures that could kill you in one go?'_ the blond thought as he made his way to the forest.

He was unafraid of the forest and her creatures. In fact, it almost seemed like the forest was calling out to him. He could swear that he could almost hear the whispers saying, _"__**Come to... us, our Dark Lord... Come claim what is... yours..'**_

Naruto stopped. He was either going insane or someone was playing a trick on him. The voice seemed so tiny that any other person would just mistake it for their imagination but not him. He was no person.

He resumed his trek again though. If there was someone there he'd just leave them be just as long as he wasn't bothered.

His blue eyes took in everything they could. THe poisonous plants, the venomous insects...was that a giant tarantula?

_'I gotta get me one of those.'_ he thought with a smirk._ 'It'd be a good way to scare and freak people out.' _He laughed at the thought of people running away from him. The look of fear on their faces, their eyes willing him to show them mercy as he ripped them limb from limb...

Unknown to him, his blood lust had brought out his killing intention (KI). The forest suddenly seemed do much more dangerous and there was silence all around him and it seemed that even the wind had gone into hiding. His blue eyes turned a dark bloody crimson. His face twisted into a cruel smirk and his face seemed to morph itself into a look of pure evil that no child his age should be capable of.

All of the animals instantly froze in fear and ran into hiding, some even dropped dead. The plants seemed to shrivel up and die while others turned into darker more dangerous counter parts. Throughout all of this Naruto seemed to be oblivious to all of this. His thoughts seemed to take an even darker turn that would make Madara jealous and Orochimaru even paler in envy.**  
>+At the village_<strong>

At the Inuzuka Compound all of the dogs in the kennels were howling at the skies. Some were in corners huddling with a few other dogs whimpering in fear. The clan members tried their best to sooth them but nothing seemed to work.

Members at the Aburame Clan clutched at their chest as the bugs within them seemed to buzz in panic. The host tried to calm the them, asking what was wrong but they continued in their panicked frenzy. The other members looked at each other in confusion.

The members of the Akamichi Clan stopped abruptly in their grand feast to take a moment to look up at their ceiling. They all looked at each other before standing up from their positions at the table and heading outside.

It seemed that several others had gathered outside as well. There were many shinobi on the rooftops of buildings and some were in the streets as well. All of them were trying to figure up what it was that brought them the feeling of such _fear_.

THe Hyuuga could tell that even the strongest of shinobi were afraid. Hyuuga Hiashi would never tell anyone but even he was afraid. The clan leader had activated his Byakugan but still they could not find the source of their discomfort.

The stoic leader looked down when he felt something clutch at his legs. He sneered as he looked down. There was his pathetic excuse of a daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. He could swear that her whore of a mother had not given him _his _daughter. No child of his would be so weak and pathetic.

Hinata clutched at her father's leg. She was afraid and she didn't know why.

"F-father wha-what's happening?" She squeaked in a small voice and her father practically snarled at her when he responded.

"Girl, if you want to still have your hands by the end of the night you best get them off of me now. I will not have any daughter of mine looking so weak!" He said in a low voice but just enough to get his point across.

The girl squeaked and hastily removed her hands away from him. There were tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall yet they did anyway. She bowed as she begged for forgiveness.

_'Why do I have to be s-so weak? Why does father hate me so much? W-what did I do to deserve this?' _The poor girl thought as she hastily rubbed at her eyes to try to keep her father from seeing such weakness but she knew that he had seen them anyway for nothing escapes his gaze.

There in the tallest tower of Konoha, the Hokage sat in his office with his pipe in hand. His gaze was turned towards the window that faced the village. The old Hokage's eyes seemed to look at something that was not there.

Around in the office a few of his ANBU had gathered including Ookami and Dog. They were all tense except Ookami who was completely at ease unknown to them.

Kakashi and the others were ready for attacks conceitedly thinking that he alone could handle anything that came his way.

"Sir what are our orders?" Ookami said in his distorted voice. He was a Captain Class ANBU. It was not known to anyone but to him and the Hokage.

The old man tore his gaze from the window to face him. Wordlessly, he got up and walked out the door. The ANBU all followed as well. Soon enough they were in the heart of the village where most of the residents had gathered.

Many of the people were looking around as if they were paranoid that something was going to come out of thin air and attack them at any moment. The children were all huddled together talking on whatever it was they talked about.

A villager had seemed to take notice of him at last.

"It's the Hokage!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing in that moment and turned around to look at him.

"Hokage-sama, what's happening?" a random person shouted.

"We're trying to figure out what it is that has caused this disruption but I assure you we have it under control.."

There were murmurs going around the crowd before someone asked another question.

"Hokage-sama, what is happening anyway?"

The old weary man sighed heavily before answering after a moment of silence.

"It is nothing. I assure once again it's nothing to worry about or worth mentioning." With that said the crowd dispersed.

_**"Lies...lies... all lies"**_

The Hokage tensed as he looked around.

_'What was that?' _His body broke out in cold sweat. Was it his age that was finally getting to him or had he really heard that voice. It was almost like a snake hissing. It so dark and evil.

"Hokage-sama are you okay?" An ANBU asked.

The Hokage just nodded in response. He cleared his throat as he directed them.

"I want four of you to patrol the Village while the others search the borders for anything suspicious. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" With that they all disappeared in a flash.

Naruto had came to a clearing and sat down. The grass around him shriveled like they had been denied of water for a long time. The tree behind his back was black like charcoal and it was almost like the life was sucked out of it.

And Naruto never noticed anything at all.

The stronger creatures that strived off the lust of blood like snakes and the wolves had come out. They had been _drawn _out.

When Naruto had finally paid attention to his surroundings there around him, were many snakes, wolves, and just about anything that was carnivorous or killed to survive. For some reason he was unafraid.

_**"My Lord..."**_

They just stared at him. He was serious their black little beady eyes were just staring into his own eyes. It was like they were looking for something in his eyes. Naruto jerked when he felt something on his arm. Imagine his surprise when there on his arm was a King Cobra coiling up on his arm then his shoulders. Honestly, he thought that the thing was going to strangle him to death but it didn't. It just lay there hissing.

When its eyes met his, he just smiled not a good happy one but just a very sinister smile. And it almost seemed like it too was smiling back at him.

He laughed for no reason at all. "Ah, this is going to be fun..."

He turned his attention from the snake to the other creatures before him and stood. He walked over to the nearest one wich was a huge black wolf. It's eyes were blood-red and it was so calm. To him it seemed like it was radiating intelligence.

He raised a hand and just pet it. The wolf just bowed his head and closed its eyes. After a moment it licked his hand before turning and walking away. The others soon followed but not before they stopped to look at him.

"Hmm, that was interesting." he murmured to himself as he patted the snake on the head and it just hissed at him in response.

He actually took a moment to look around this time and he now saw all of the dead plants and the darkness around him.

_'Is that just me or is that really a plant eating a...deer? Is that what that is?'_he thought as he watched the plant just ripping it apart. He could see its intestines on the floor and he hear its heart. It was _still_ alive.

"Heh, stupid deer." He said as he watched with interest as the carnivorous plant just ripped it apart with its vines. He felt like giggling for some reason. There was soon nothing left of the deer but it's and the head. Naruto turned away and sat back down.

He opened the book and read the index. The words were written neatly and their seemed to be a brownish tint to it and the corners of the pages were curled in.

_Outworld: The World Before Chakra_

_Chapter One: Humans_

_Chapter Two: Their way of Life_

_Chapter Three: Weapons_

_Chapter Four: Wars, Famine, Disasters_

_Chapter Five: Their End_

Those were the only chapters in there. There weren't as many as he thought there would be but he could just tell that there would be a lot of content on the topics. It was better to stat reading now since it would soon be time for him to head back.

_Chapter One: Humans_

_The humans, in the world before chakra, were the dominant race. They were at the top of the species and they had amazing civilizations even before the creation of language. There was also a few downsides to this however. The humans were divided into different Races. Some races seemed to hate others, each thinking that they were somehow the better one. Not every one of them was like that however._

_Sometimes their hatred was so great they would go to war. The humans were often having wars over petty things like land and it never seemed like peace would arise and when it did, it never lasted long._

_There were huge masses of land called continents. They were once a super continent called Pangea but over the course of millions of years it was broken into different parts. They had been 'drifting away' so to speak. The humans on the separated land masses were different from each other. There all different to adapt to the enviroment and to basically just survive. It was theorised that the humans had come from an animal called a monkey..._

Naruto blinked at the picture provided. It was truly horrendous. The thing was horrible with hair all over its body and its ugly crooked yellow teeth were displayed in what seemed to be an attempt of a smile.

_'Humans came from __that?'_He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

_The humans from the Elemental Nation's theory of their origin is different. They believe that they all came from the legendary Rikodo [sp] Sannin. Our beliefs are also very much different. They praise many gods and deitys like Budda but they all have generally have one thing in common. They essentially think that, that what they praise is the creator of all. Not all think of this though. Many don't believe in the existence of such things and rather put their beliefs in logic and science. Science and Religion have often clashed because of this but there are those who believe in both._

_The humans are divided by their difference. Petty things like the color of their skin or their way of living. Some think themselves better than others. This brought dictators, a person who has absolute control over an area.* One of the most horrible dictators was Hitler, a German. Because of his beliefs he raised an army and conquered countries. He had massacred many innocent people simply because they did not believe in what he did. There were countries that finally decided to put an end to his reign. This had caused a World War. _

It appeared that was all there was in that chapter. It was a bit short to him but that was probably because the humans there weren't that much different in biology of course.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was way lower the last time he checked and that it would soon be night. He looked at the snake that was coiled around him.

The snake was just there and to him, it seemed content. He, once again smiled at it. He liked it. He could use it to scare people or better yet, it could bite them!

Yes, that seemed like a fantastic idea. No, it was absolutely _genius. _

And with that, Naruto got up and started walking towards the direction of _his_ home. Yes, it was his home since it used to be his bastard of a that, so in logic, now that he was dead it was his. That meant he could whatever the hell he wanted to do with it and the Hokage can't do shit about it.

He idly wondered if his supposed caretakers were freaking out yet. He had been gone for hours but did they even notice that he was gone? He was gonna be pissed if they didn't but he wouldn't show it of course. Then he'd have to punish them too. Because they lied to him and he _**didn't **_tolerate that. There would be no second chances.

_'For anyone'_ he thought as he arrived back to the house and was really surprised when the a purple blur knocked him down and his breath was taken away by the impact.

Said purple blur was none other than Mitarashi Anko, who was currently yelling into his ears.

"NARUTO! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! You dumbass we were looking all over the fucking village for you because we thought something happened to you! You didn't tell anyone where you went or what you were doing! You just can't do shit like that!"

He just blinked stupidly at her and thought. _'Her boobs are fucking choking me.'_ He kinda felt bad though she looked like she was on the borderline of crying. Kinda though.

"Ok first let go of me." She looked down at him and she saw that she was indeed choking him and turning a pretty shade of blue so she let him go. He took a deep breath and continued on, "Second I don't need to tell anyone what it is I'm doing. Third I just don't give a shit about what I can and can't do, got that?"

She just stared at him and then a huge predatory grin came on her face.

Oh, she could just tell that she was going to love him even _more _if that was possible. Heh, of course that was possible, she was the one person in all of Konoha that loved him the most and no one could compete with her, and she meant no one.

"Aw brat come on." She said while motioning to the door with her thumb. "I bet you're pretty hungry aren't you?" At that moment Naruto's stomach growled in hunger, as if in response. That just made her grin wider if possible as she turned around and started walking back to the house.

Naruto just stared att her back before he started to follow her. He briefly wondered why they were worried since he could take care of himself with his powers and all. Oh that's right they didn't know. Huh, it wasn't exactly a good topic of conversation but oh well he'd just keep that tidbit of information to himself. No one would need to know unless they ask him of course. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite.

As he walked through the door his nose was assaulted with various aromas that made his stomach practically roar with hunger. His pace quickened and before he knew it he was in the kitchen. He saw Anko and the others there but he paid them no heed as he grabbed himself a plate.

Never before in his life had he seen so much food and it looked fucking delicious. A moment later he grabbed a dish, piled a shit load of food, and sat down next to Anko and he didn't pay attention as the others sat with them. He had a whole banquet to devour thank you very much.

Alright that's it for now. Until next time! Oh thank you for all the support!

**[1] See if you can figure out the name of the song and artist plus the album if you can. **

**MY HISTORY IS SCRATCHY AND I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING IT UP.***

**P.S: I THINK I MADE UP SOME SHIT UP THERE. ****Don't ****Think yo much about it.**


End file.
